Pacar Sehun
by prettybabo
Summary: Hari Valentine sebentar lagi, tapi kenapa Sehun dan Jongin malah bertengkar? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. One Shot. Chibi.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction—KaiHun.

Cast : Jongin!Chibi, Sehun!Chibi

Genre : I am not sure..

Summary : Setiap pagi Jongin menunggu Sehun didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. Setiap sore Sehun akan mengantar Jongin hingga depan rumahnya sepulang dari tempat penitipan. Sehun selalu disamping Jongin karena jika ia pergi sebentar saja, Kris akan mengambil perhatian Jongin darinya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun!"

"Thelamat pagi Jongin!" Senyum Sehun sangat lebar.

"Maaf ya Jongin jadi menunggu lama. Mama tadi mengantal hyung dulu." Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin, berjalan menuju kelas yang dipenuhi meja warna-warni dan papan-papan ditempeli berbagai macam hasil gambar muridnya. Kelas Bunga Matahari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jongin tidak lama menunggu Sehun kok." Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Jongin! Sini deh! Aku punya buku mewalnai balu!" Orang itu lagi. Kening Sehun langsung berkerut. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jongin, bahkan kini ia menari badan Jongin agar berdiri dibelakangnya, tidak mau orang itu mendekati Jongin.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Jongin itu pacalku! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Sehun berkata ketus begitu anak tadi berada tepat didepannya. Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun merona. Dia memang belum begitu mengerti apa arti kata pacar, tapi ia suka jika Sehun bersikap posesif padanya.

"Benar dia pacalmu Jong?"

"Uhm, iya Klis(wkwk)." Jongin mengiyakan saja. Jika menjadi pacar Sehun berarti Sehun akan selalu menggandeng tangannya dan bersikap seperti ini padanya, Jongin mau jadi pacar Sehun.

Kris, bocah yang membuat Sehun kesal dipagi hari kini melangkah menjauh dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Sehun, pacal itu apa?" Jongin bertanya polos.

"Pacal itu theperti Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung!" jawab Sehun. "Meleka pacalan kalena meleka akan menikah nanti. Jongin kan sudah beljanji akan menikah denganku nanti, jadi Jongin pacal Thehun thekalang."

Istirahat sudah tiba. Sehun membawa bekalnya menuju meja Jongin. Belum Sehun sampai ke meja Jongin, Kris sudah ada disana, menarik kursi mendekati meja Jongin.

"Hey! Mau apa kau dekat-dekat Jonginku?" Suara Sehun meninggi.

"Aku cuma mau makan dengan Jongin!" Kris tidak mau kalah, ikut berteriak.

"Cuma aku yang boleh makan dengan Jongin!" Sehun menarik kursi yang belum sempat Kris duduki. Kris menariknya kembali. Bunyi lantai yang berdecit karena kursi yang diperebutkan Sehun dan Kris menarik perhatian murid-murid lainnya. Sehun menarik kursi itu sekuat tenaga hingga Kris terjatuh kedepan. Entah siapa yang memulai Sehun dan Kris kini sudah berguling-guling dilantai. Keduanya berusaha saling memukul.

"Sehun! Klis! Jangan belantem! Nanti Seonsaengnim akan menghukum kalian!" Jongin berusaha melerai Sehun dan Kris. Anak-anak lain hanya diam menonton, tidak ada yang berani melerai. Siapa yang berani melerai mereka? Sehun dan Kris sama-sama kuat dan galak. Apalagi ini menyangkut Jongin, sumber utama pertengkaran sehari-sehari mereka.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sehun!" Jongin masih berusaha melerai. Nafasnya sudah ngos-ngosan. Tapi tidak bagi dua anak laki-laki lain yang masih bergulat dilantai kelas.

Bugh!

Kaki Kris tidak sengaja menendang Jongin yang sedang menarik lengan Sehun. Jongin langsung terjerembab di lantai. Tangisnya pecah. Sehun sadar jika Jongin terkena tendangan Kris. Ia segera melepaskan Kris dan mendatangi Jongin yang sedang menangis.

"Jongin jangan menangith! Huwaaaa!" Kali ini Sehun ikut menangis. Sehun tidak menangis ketika ia jatuh dari sepedanya, atau ketika bertengkar dengan Kris seperti tadi. Tapi melihat Jongin menangis dan setengah dari penyebabnya adalah dirinya, Sehun langsung ikut menangis.

"Ya ampun! Sehun? Jongin? Kris? Astaga, kalian kenapa kotor semua?" Seonsaengnim penanggung jawab kelas Bunga Matahari datang.

Sepanjang sisa hari Jongin mendiamkan Sehun. Sehun mengira Jongin marah padanya karena ia tidak sengaja menyebabkan Kris memberikan lebam ditangannya, sebenarnya Jongin kesal karena Sehun berkelahi dengan Kris. Jongin memang suka Sehun berperilaku posesif padanya, tapi Jongin benci kekerasan.

"Jongin, Thehun minta maaf bikin thudah bikin tangan Jongin thakit."

Jongin masih diam saja, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat penitipan. Sehun berjalan menjajarinya, menggandeng tangan Jongin. Biarpun mendiamkan Sehun, Jongin tidak menolak untuk digandeng. Sebenarnya kau marah sungguhan tidak Jong?

"Jongin, jangan diamkan Thehun teluth." Suara Sehun mulai bergetar. Ia paling benci bertengkar dengan Jongin. Dulu pernah sekali Jongin mendiamkannya karena ia menginjak boneka beruang hadiah dari ibunya. Dua hari tanpa Jongin membuat Sehun benar-benar menjaga perasaan Jongin yang sensitif.

"Jongin tidak suka Sehun belantem." Jongin berkata kecil.

"Maafkan Thehun, janji Thehun tidak akan belantem lagi."

"Bohong, dulu Sehun juga pelnah janji begitu. Tapi Sehun tetap saja belantem dengan Klis. Dia kan juga teman kita." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Thehun cuma tidak mau Jongin nanti menikah dengan Klis." giliran suara Sehun yang mengecil.

"Jongin kan sudah janji akan menikah dengan Sehun. Mama bilang janji halus ditepati, Jongin pasti menepati janji Jongin." Jari-jari kecil Jongin menggenggam jari Sehun. Eratnya genggaman mereka menunjukkan Jongin dan Sehun sudah sepenuhnya baikan.

"Anak-anak waktunya makanan ringan! Ayo dimasukkan kembali mainannya ke dalam kotak. Ada kue coklat lho untuk kalian. Dirapikan kembali mainannya dan kalian akan dapat kue coklat lezat sekali." Baekhyun, salah satu perawat di penitipan datang membawa nampan berisi kotak berisi kue coklat dan piring-piring kertas. Dalam sekejap perhatian anak-anak diruangan itu teralihkan setelah mendengar kata cokelat.

"Hyuuung! Jongin mauuuu!" Jongin menarik-narik celana panjang Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan dulu mainannya ke kotak nanti hyung beri Jongin potongan kue coklat yang sangat besar, bagaimana?" Jongin langsung berlari menuju tumpukan balok-balok kayu yang tadi ia mainkan. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengambil sebisanya dan menaruh balok-balok tersebut kedalam kotak besar tempat mainan-mainan disimpan, begitu terus hingga seluruh balok kayu yang tadi ia mainkan kembali didalam kotak.

"Jongin, ini kue coklat punya Jongin." Sehun menyodorkan piring kertas berisikan potongan kue coklat. Jongin langsung cerah dan duduk, menyantap kue coklatnya. Sehun duduk disebelahnya, namun ia tidak juga mulai makan. Ia hanya memandangi Jongin yang makan dengan lahap hingga coklatnya belepotan sampai ke pipi.

"Jongin, ini punya Thehun buat Jongin thaja." Sehun mendekatkan piring kertasnya ke piring kertas milik Jongin yang sudah kosong.

"Eh? Benalkah?" Sehun mengangguk semangat. Asalkan ia bisa melihat Jongin senang, tidak makan kue coklat bukan masalah bagi Sehun.

"Sehun, aaaaaaa.." Jongin menyodorkan sendok plastik dengan potongan kue coklat ke bibir Sehun. "Sehun halus makan kue coklatnya. Ini enaaak sekali." Sehun membuka bibirnya dan Jongin menyuapkan sepotong kue coklat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersipu setelahnya. Jongin terus menyuapi Sehun dan dirinya bergantian hingga kue mereka habis.

Sehun tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya, berlari menuju Baekhyun. Tidak seberapa lama dia duduk kembali disebelah Jongin, membawa selembar tisu. Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun mengelap bibir dan pipi Jongin yang belepotan cokelat. Tangan Sehun bolak-balik mengelap pipi dan bibir Jongin, memastikan semuanya bersih. Kini tangan Sehun yang belepotan cokelat karena tangannya yang belum terampil. Sehun memang terlalu menyayangi Jongin.

"Sehun! Jongin! Ayo pulang! Chanyeol hyung sudah disini!" Baekhyun mendekati Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang duduk bersebelahan, membaca buku cerita anak-anak yang dipenuhi gambar warna-warni.

"Hyuuung!" Sehun berlari memeluk hyungnya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Sehun tertawa. "Jongin, ayo pulang." Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dan mengandeng tangan Jongin.

Rumah Sehun dan Jongin memang tidak begitu jauh. Setiap pagi Jongin diantar oleh ayahnya ke sekolah, sedangkan Sehun terkadang diantar oleh hyung atau ibunya. Sepulang sekolah mereka berdua akan ke tempat penitipan hingga pukul empat sore karena kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin bekerja hingga pukul enam, sedangkan Chanyeol bekerja paruh waktu serta kuliah. Menjemput Sehun di penitipan adalah tugas Chanyeol, tapi Sehun tidak mau meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di penitipan jadi Chanyeol mengantar Jongin sekalian pulang kerumahnya, toh rumah mereka searah.

"Hyung, tadi Thehun makan kue coklat enaaaak sekali, Baekhyun hyung yang membuatnya sendiri katanya." oceh Sehun. Ia memang sangat mengidolakan Chanyeol, jika sudah besar nanti ia ingin seperti hyungnya, mahir bermain gitar dan juga tinggi serta keren. Sehun ingin bisa menyanyi sambil bermain gitar untuk pacarnya juga, seperti Chanyeol.

"Oh ya? Kau membaginya dengan Jongin tidak?"

"Tentu thaja, Thehun kan pacal yang baik." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dari mana adiknya bisa tahu pacar-pacaran. Mungkin benar anak kecil sangat memperhatikan bagaimana orang dewasa bersikap, sehingga sikap manis Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun menurun kepada adiknya.

"Sehun sangat baik hyung hali ini. Dia membeli Jongin kue coklat punya Sehun." Jongin ikut berceloteh. Tidak terasa perjalanan mereka sudah sampai ditujuan pertama, rumah Jongin.

"Dadah Sehun, sampai besok!" Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Sehun, tangan Jongin dilepas. Jongin sudah sampai lumah." jari-jari Sehun masih menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

"Sehun, besok kan ketemu lagi sama Jongin. Dilepas ya tangannya." Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan mereka berdua. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun di tangan Jongin. Tiba-tiba…

Cupp!

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin!

Chanyeol terperangah. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kelakuan adiknya. Sehun sendiri langsung memeluk Chanyeol setelah mencium Jongin. Malu. Jongin wajahnya terlihat memerah, malu dengan ciuman mendadak Sehun, didepan Chanyeol lagi. Jongin berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok dipeluk lehernya oleh Sehun. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus bicara dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba mencium Jongin seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk diruang tengah, bermain mobil-mobilan baru oleh-oleh dari ayah mereka.

"Kalena Jongin pacal Thehun." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Memangnya Sehun tahu pacaran itu apa?"

"Thepelti hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung kan? Nanti kalian akan menikah." Chanyeol diam saja mendengar jawaban Sehun. Bingung bagaimana bertanya kepada Sehun mengenai ciuman tadi sore, siapa yang mengajari bocah TK tentang ciuman? Benar-benar tidak mendidik sama sekali.

"Lalu kenapa Sehun mencium Jongin?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan.

"Kan thudah Thehun bilang, kalena Jongin pacal Thehun. Hyung juga mencium Baekhyun hyung kan? Thehun juga mau mencium pacal Thehun." Mata Chanyeol seketika membesar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Chanyeol sungguh terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan denga Baekhyun dihadapan Sehun.

"Hyung theling mencium Baekhyun hyung didepan pintu lumah thebelum Baekhyun hyung pulang. Jadi Thehun juga mencium Jongin thebelum Thehun pulang ke lumah."

Mati kau Chanyeol. Sepertinya kau sudah merusak otak polos bocah TK. Bukan hanya sikap manis Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menurun tapi juga sikap mesumnya.

END

Author lagi coba-coba bikin cerita chibi, walaupun mungkin enggak terlalu cute…

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

Terima kasih juga review kesalahan author tentang KaiHun/HunKai, sangat membantu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction HunKai.

Cast : Jongin!Chibi, Sehun!Chibi

Genre : I am not sure..

Summary : Sehun dan Jongin pergi berwisata dengan teman-teman serta Sseonsaengnim kesayangan mereka. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus ekstra hati-hati agar Kris tidak merebut perhatian Jongin, karena Jongin hanyalah milik Sehun, titik. HunKai. Chibi. One Shoot.

"Ayo anak-anak semua berbaris yang rapi! Kim Ahjussi tidak mau mengantar kalian ke tempat wisata kalau kalian tidak berbaris dengan rapi!" Sseonsengnin kelas Bunga Matahari, Minseok, berusaha mengatur anak-anak kelasnya agar tenang.

"Ne Sseonsengnim!" Murid-muridnya serentak menjawab dan berusaha untuk berbaris dengan rapi. Beberapa diantaranya hanya mondar-mandir bingung harus berdiri dimana, seperti Jongin yang melangkah bingung harus berdiri dimana.

"Jongin, kau berdiri disamping Kris ya." Minseok berusaha membantu Jongin menemukan posisinya.

"Tidak boleh! Jongin beldili di thamping Thehun!" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Jongin. Keningnya berkerut, menunjukkan ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Minseok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kris, kau mau pindah?" Minseok bertanya sabar. Menghadapi anak-anak kecil memang tidak boleh gampang emosi.

"Tidak mau! Aku juga mau beldili disamping Jongin!" Minseok menghela nafasnya, ia memandang Jongin yang hanya diam saja. _Jongin memang manis sekali sih, pantas saja banyak yang memperebutkan. Astaga Minseok, apa kau pedofil sekarang?_

"Baiklah. Yixing, kau mau pindah ke belakang?" Tanya Minseok lembut. Yixing mengangguk pelan. Syukurlah. Minseok tidak membayangkan jika Yixing juga berebut perhatian Jongin.

Sekarang Jongin berdiri diapit Sehun dan Kris. Tangan Jongin jelas digenggam erat oleh Sehun yang juga terus-terusan melempar tatapan sengit pada Kris, berusaha memberi peringatan pada Kris bahwa Jongin hanyalah miliknya seorang. Kris sendiri hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sesekali mengganggu anak lain disekitarnya.

"Anak-anak ayo beri salam pada Kim Ahjussi."

"Selamat pagi Ahjussi!" anak-anak kelas Bunga Matahari serentak memberi salam.

"Ne, selamat pagi anak-anak! Ada yang tahu pagi ini kita akan pergi kemana?" Seorang pria setengah bawa dengan senyum hangat dan perut sedikit buncit menyapa seluruh anak-anak yang kelewat semangat untuk karya wisata mereka.

"Ke museum!" Beberapa anak menjawab dengan lantang.

"Benar sekali! Kalau mau ke museum harus janji satu hal dengan Ahjussi, bagaimana?" Mata-mata jernih yang masih polos memandang pria tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalian tidak boleh saling mengganggu dan harus sopan seperti yang Minseok Sseonsengnim ajarkan. Apa kalian mau berjanji?" Anggukan penuh semangat terlihat dari seluruh anak yang hadir. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua sudah naik kedalam bus dengan berisik. Bus pun berangkat diiringi nyanyian nyaring memekakkan telinga. Jongin dan Sehun tidak terkecuali. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan penuh semangat, bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama. Setelah beberapa saat Jongin terlihat lelah karena berteriak-teriak terlalu semangat.

"Ini, Jongin minum dulu, nanti lehel Jongin thakit." Sehun mengeluarkan botol minum Mickey Mouse dari tas ranselnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Telima kasih Sehun." Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Pacarnya memang sangat pengertian.

"Jongin! Ini aku juga bawa minum! Botolnya lebih kelen lho! Batman!" Tiba-tiba sebuah botol minum Batman muncul didepan Jongin dari tempat duduk didepannya. Kris tersenyum lebar sambil mendekatkan botol yang ia bawa kepada Jongin. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah kesal, matanya langsung melotot.

"Jongin thudah minum dali botol Thehun. Thana pelgi!" Sehun mengusir Kris.

"Minum dali sini saja Jong. Nanti hausmu akan langsung hilang kalena botol minumku lebih bagus." Kris berkata tidak masuk akal.

"Uhm, Jongin sudah tidak haus lagi kok." Tolak Jongin polos. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Kris pun duduk kembali.

—

Museum yang mereka datangi memiliki taman yang sangat luas dan asri, disinilah kelas Bunga Matahari sekarang. Duduk dengan rapi di meja piknik yang disediakan pihak museum untuk pengunjung. Anak-anak menggemaskan itu membuka bekal yang mereka bawa dan makan siang dengan lahap. Hanya sedikit celotehan yang terdengar, mungkin mereka semua terlalu lelah karena mengitari museum yang cukup luas itu.

"Wah Jongin bekalmu bagus sekali!" anak-anak yang duduk disekitar Jongin mengagumi bekal yang dibawa Jongin. Bekal Jongin memang sangat lucu, bento yang isinya dibentuk hewan-hewan menggemaskan, ada yang berbentuk panda, kelinci dan juga bunga.

"Hehe. Mama yang membuatkan untukku." Jongin tersenyum senang saat melihat bekalnya yang lucu. Jongin berjanji akan memberikan hadiah ciuman yang banyak saat dirumah nanti.

Braakk!

Bunyi jatuh yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak kecil yang berkerumun tersebut dari bekal Jongin. Sehun terjatuh ditanah, begitu juga dengan bekalnya. Bekal Sehun kini berserakan ditanah, sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

"Sehun! Kau tak apa-apa?" Minseok langsung melangkah maju menolong Sehun, ia bersihkan tanah yang menempel diwajah, lengan dan pakaian Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya memandangi bekalnya yang berserakan ditanah. Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis, sudah dia lapar, bekalnya malah jatuh. Keinginan itu Sehun urungkan begitu melihat Jongin berusaha memunguti sisa-sisa bekal dari bekal Sehun lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak makan Mickey Mouse milik Sehun.

"Jongin, itu thudah tidak bitha dimakan lagi. Bialkan thaja." Sehun mendekati Jongin. Anak lelaki hitam manis itu masih saja mencoba mengumpulkan sisa makanan. "Jongin, ayo beldili. Jangan diambil lagi, itu thudah kotol." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin hingga berdiri.

Pemandangan yang didapati Sehun sungguh mengejutkan. Jongin menangis. Jonginnya menangis. _Siapa yang berani membuat Jonginku menangis?_ Sehun membatin geram.

"Jongin kenapa menangith? Thiapa yang menakali Jongin?" Sehun mengelap air mata Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan menangith Jongin. Nanti Jongin tidak manith lagi." Sehun menggandeng Jongin untuk duduk dibangku taman yang kini sudah sepi karena anak-anak kelas Bunga Matahari sudah bermain dan berlarian ditaman museum yang luas.

"Maafkan Jongin." Jongin bergumam pelan. Air matanya masih mengalir. Pipinya sudah merah dan tubuhnya terguncang karena menahan isakan.

"Maaf kenapa?" Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan Jongin, bekal Sehun jadi jatuh gala-gala teman-teman melihat bekal Jongin. Pasti Sehun sekalang sangat lapal." Jongin berkata menjelaskan, lalu air matanya semakin deras, ditambah ingus yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kenapa Jongin minta maaf? Itukan bukan thalah Jongin." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, mencoba untuk menenangkan pacarnya yang menangis. Sesekali dibelainya punggung Jongin.

"Ta-tapi kan tetap saja. Huhuhuhu." Tangis Jongin semakin menjadi, kini ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sebuah kain mengusap wajah Jongin perlahan. Sehun berdiri depannya memasang wajah serius, ditangannya ada jaket yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap wajah Jongin dari air mata—dan ingus juga.

"Jongin jangan menangith ya. Thehun tidak begitu lapal kok." Hati Jongin hangat mendengar nada kalimat yang Sehun gunakan. Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa baikan, tapi kali ini Jongin belum merasa sepenuhnya baikan. Ia tetap merasa bersalah karena menurutnya bekal Sehun jatuh adalah salahnya.

"Se-sehun makan bekal Jongin saja ya." Jongin mengelap sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya.

"Thehun tidak begitu lapal kok. Jongin thaja yang makan ya, nanti Jongin lapal." Sehun menolak bekal lucu Jongin yang disodorkan padanya. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun sangat lapar sekarang, tapi mana tega ia membiarkan Jongin menahan lapar untuknya?

"Jongin tidak mau makan kalau Sehun tidak makan." Jongin menutup bekalnya, berniat memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas ransel.

"Jongin haluth makan! Kathian mama Jongin thudah mathak." Sehun merebut bekal Jongin dan membukanya lagi, diletakkannya diatas meja piknik.

"Bagaimana jika bekal Jongin dimakan beldua untuk Jongin dan Sehun?" Jongin mengusulkan. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu mengiyakan usul Jongin. Dari pada Jongin tidak mau makan sama sekali ia menuruti keinginan pacarnya, toh ia memang lapar sekali.

Keduanya kini duduk dalam diam. Mulut mereka tidak berhenti mengunyah. Hanya tangan Jongin yang bekerja menyendokkan makanan dari kotak bekalnya ke mulut Sehun dan mulutnya sendiri. Sehun yang tadinya sempat sedih karena bekalnya tidak bisa dimakan kini tersenyum lebar. Baginya kehilangan porsi makan siang yang utuh tidak sebanding bisa makan siang disuapi oleh Jongin. Setengah dari hati Sehun bersyukur karena bekalnya jatuh.

—-

Perjalanan pulang dari museum bis yang ditumpangi kelas Bunga Matahari tenang. Tidak terdengar celotehan riang, apalagi nyanyian nyaring seperti tadi pagi. Semua anak tertidur pulas, kecuali satu anak. Oh Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih bersih itu bertahan untuk tidak menutup matanya, sesekali kepalanya akan terjatuh kedepan karena kehilangan kesadaran. Namun itu hanya sesaat, ia akan dengan cepat sadar kembali. Lelaki manis disebelahnya yang membuat ia harus tetap terjaga.

Sehun tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang kembali. Sehun takut Kris akan mengambil Jonginnya jika ia tertidur, padahal Kris sedang tertidur pulas dikursi depannya, Jongin juga tertidur dibahu Sehun. Dipandangi wajah Jongin yang tidur, tekadnya semakin bulat untuk menahan rasa kantuknya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengambil Jonginnya!

"Sampai hari Senin Jongin! Sehun!" Minseok melambai kearah keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut melambaikan tangan mereka. Saat ini Sehun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan Jongin digendong oleh Baekhyun, keduanya baru saja tiba di sekolah sangat terlambat akibat terhambat hujan yang sangat deras. Sehun dan Jongin sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menunggu dua orang dewasa itu menjemput mereka. Selama hampir satu jam Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdempetan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Jongin juga sunyi. Sepertinya Jongin dan Sehun kelelahan hingga jatuh tertidur dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Keesokan paginya saat Jongin terbangun, hal yang pertama kali diingatnya adalah Sehun. Seingatnya kemarin ia masih bersama Sehun tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada dikamarnya? Sehun kemana?

"Mama! Jongin kelumah Sehun ya!" Jongin menghampiri ibunya yang sedang didapur masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Mandi dulu dong sayang, nanti Sehun tidak mau dekat-dekat Jongin. Bau begitu." Mendengar perkataan sang ibu, Jongin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Semenjak Jongin mengatakan jika Sehun adalah pacarnya,—ibu Jongin sempat shock sesaat namun ia menganggap Jongin dan Sehun hanyalah pacaran cinta monyet—mudah bagi ibu Jongin untuk menyuruh Jongin membenahi diri. Semua dengan menggunakan alasan karena Sehun. Sehun tidak akan mau mendekati Jongin jika ia tidak mandi atau Sehun tidak mau punya pacar yang tidak mau makan sayuran.

"Mama! Jongin sudah mandi! Jongin pelgi ke lumah Sehun ya!"

"Tunggu sebentar, ini dibawa sarapanmu. Nanti makan dirumah Sehun ya, harus dihabiskan." Tidak ada yang bisa membantah keinginan Jongin jika sudah berkaitan dengan Sehun, seperti sekarang. Pukul tujuh pagi di hari Minggu dan Jongin sudah siap untuk ke rumah Sehun tersayangnya tanpa peduli tentang sarapan.

"Sehun!" Jongin mengetok pintu rumah Sehun yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Sehun! Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun kembali meneriakkan nama penghuni rumah keluarga Oh. Masih belum ada jawaban. Jongin baru saja akan mengetok pintu lagi saat ibu Sehun membukakan pintu.

"Jongin? Kau mencari Sehun ya? Sehun tidak bisa bermain hari ini." ibu Sehun berkata lembut dan menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin.

"Kenapa bibi? Apa Sehun masih tidul? Jongin akan menunggu Sehun bangun saja."

"Bukan begitu. Sehun sedang sakit."

"Hah? Sakit apa?" Wajah Jongin langsung terlihat cemas, hal itu juga kentara dari nada bicaranya.

"Badan Sehun panas sejak semalam."

"Benalkah?" Jongin makin terlihat cemas. Ibu Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Bibi, bolehkan Jongin menjenguk Sehun?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi Jongin jangan membangunkan Sehun ya." Jongin mengangguk paham dan masuk mengikuti ibu Sehun kedalam rumah.

Kamar Sehun dipenuhi dengan Mickey Mouse, mulai dari sprei, lemari, meja belajar, hingga jam dinding dan boneka Mickey raksasa disudut ruangan. Selimut Mickey Mouse itu terlihat sebuah gundukan kecil, menandakan pemiliknya sedang tidur dibawahnya. Sehun tertidur pulas dengan kantung kompres didahinya. Badan Sehun memang sudah tidak sepanas kemarin, tapi ia masih membutuhkan istirahat agar pulih sepenuhnya.

Jongin menatap sedih Sehun yang tertidur disebelahnya. Biasanya Sehun selalu terlihat penuh semangat, kini ia terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Perlahan-lahan Jongin menarik kursi Mickey Mouse milik Sehun, diletakkannya disamping kasur Sehun. Jongin akan menunggu Sehun bangun disampingnya. Ditariknya selimut Sehun keatas untuk lebih menghangatkan Sehun. Tangan Jongin menelusup kebawah selimut dan mencari tangan Sehun untuk digenggam.

"Ungh, Jongin?" Sehun terbangun. Ia terkejut saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Sehun sudah bangun? Jangan bangun lagi, tidul lagi saja, nanti Sehun semakin sakit." Jongin mendorong perlahan tubuh Sehun yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Thehun thudah tidak mengantuk lagi."

"Benalkah? Tapi Sehun halus tetap tidulan dulu." Sehun menurut saja. Kepalanya memang masih sedikit berat.

"Kenapa Jongin thudah ada dilumah Thehun?"

"Uhm, kenapa ya, kalena Jongin ingin beltemu Sehun." Jongin menjawab malu-malu.

"Tadi pagi Thehun juga ingin kelumah Jongin, tapi mama tidak membolehkan kalena Thehun thakit." Jongin mengangguk, tangannya mengenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat. Sepanjang Sehun tertidur tadi, Jongin mengingat-ingat penyebab Sehun bisa terjatuh sakit dan ia teringat jika saat mereka menunggu hujan reda kemarin Sehun memberikan jaketnya pada Jongin. Pasti gara-gara itu. Sehun terkena sial lagi karena dirinya.

"Tapi thekalang Thehun thudah thembuh kalena Jongin menemani Thehun." Sehun berkata ceria.

"Apakah Sehun sakit kalena kemalin kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya, masih merasa bersalah.

"Uhm, tidak juga."

"Maaf ya, Sehun sakit kalena selalu melindungi Jongin." Jongin naik keatas kasur Sehun dan memeluknya, sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyangka jika sakitnya kali ini juga membawa berkah, sama seperti ketika bekalnya jatuh kemarin. Pagi ini ia mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari pacar manisnya.

"Thupaya Thehun lebih cepat thembuh, Jongin dithini thaja ya. Menemani Thehun dan memeluk Thehun kalena Thehun mathih kedinginan." Sehun menarik selimutnya agar juga menutupi tubuh Jongin.

"Huh? Baiklah." Jongin membaringkan tubunya disamping Sehun lalu memeluk Sehun kembali. Senyum Sehun tidak kunjung pudar. Benar-benar bencana yang membawa berkah sepertinya dua hari terakhir untuk Sehun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengawasi adik dan tetangganya itu mengurut keningnya. Pening. Sehun semakin lama semakin mirip dirinya, ahli modus

END

Woah, banyak yang suka ya ternyata. Author seneng banget hihi.^^

Nulis ff cute kayak gini sebenernya challenge banget buat author, apalagi ngetik cadelnya Sehun wkwk, perlu bolak-balik dicek siapa tau ada yang kelewatan, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak yang typo ya hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction HunKai.

Cast : Jongin!Chibi, Sehun!Chibi

Genre : I am not sure..

Summary : Sehun dan Jongin masuk sekolah baru. Teman baru. Guru baru. Bagaimana minggu pertama Sehun dan Jongin di sekolah dasar? Apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap manis seperti yang dulu-dulu? HunKai. Chibi. One Shoot.

Hari pertama sekolah. Selalu jadi hari yang menyibukkan dirumah keluarga Oh. Bukan karena anak bungsu mereka yang sulit bangun atau merengek tidak mau berpisah dari ibunya, tapi karena dia terus merengek agar segera diantar kesekolah.

Saat ini masih pukul lima lebih beberapa menit, dan Sehun sudah menyuruh-nyuruh agar ibu, ayah serta kakak laki-lakinya untuk segera bersiap-siap. Padahal semuanya baru akan berangkat pukul delapan nanti.

"Mama! Cepat mandi thana! Ayamnya biar Thehun thaaja yang menggoreng." Sehun mendorong ibunya dari depan kompor.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Sehun! Kau bahkan belum bisa minum susu dengan benar." Ibu Sehun nyaris gila dengan ide konyol anaknya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan anak kelas pertama sekolah dasar menggoreng ayam. Menuangkan susu kedalam gelas saja masih tumpah semua, bisa-bisa kebakaran nanti kalau Sehun menggoreng ayam.

"Nanti Thehun kethiangan bagaimana? Mama mandi thaja, Thehun tidak uthah tharapan tidak apa-apa kok." Anak ini, jika sudah punya keinginan pasti ngotot, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut dengan Kim Jongin.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah untuk Sehun dan Jongin di sekolah dasar. Setelah lebih dari seminggu tidak bertemu karena Sehun dan keluarganya pergi keluar kota, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu lagi disekolah baru mereka.

"Tidak akan terlambat Sehun, mama yakin jika Jongin sekarang belum bangun." Sang ibu berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang mulai terlihat akan menangis. Setelah berhasil membuat Sehun tidak rewel dan duduk tenang dimeja makan, baru lah sang ibu bisa bekerja dengan tenang.

Siapa bilang dirumah keluarga Kim lebih tenang dari rumah Oh Sehun?

"Mama! Baju Jongin harus rapi ya! Jangan ada yang kusut sedikitpun!" Jongin memandangi baju seragamnya yang sedang disetrika oleh ibunya. Padahal tadi malam ibunya sudah menyetrika baju itu, tapi Jongin tidak puas dan meminta agar bajunya disetrika lagi. Alasannya? Jongin tidak mau kelihatan jelek, nanti Sehun tidak mau jadi pacarnya lagi.

"Ini sudah rapi Jongin. Mama harus memasak untuk sarapanmu dan papa. Oke? Dipakai ya bajunya kalau sudah mandi." Ibunya tidak lagi melihat adanya bagian yang kusut pada kemeja seragam itu, tapi entah kenapa Jongin masih bersikeras jika seragamnya masih kusut.

"Sungguh? Sudah tidak ada yang kusut?" Jongin mengecek sehelai pakaian itu dengan seksama. Setelah puas, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Bajunya sudah siap, sekarang Jongin yang harus mandi dengan sabun yang banyak agar wangi.

"Jongin, makan pelan-pelan. Nanti kau tersedak." Ibunya memperingatkan.

Jongin mengangguk, tapi ia tetap memasukkan suapan besar pada mulut kecilnya. Ibu dan ayahnya hanya menggeleng lelah, beginilah jadinya jika Jongin dipisahkan dari Sehun. Semalam Jongin sudah pergi tidur pukul tujuh malam karena ia tidak mau kesiangan untuk sekolah—dan bertemu Sehun. Pagi-pagi buta Jongin membangunkan ibunya untuk menyetrika lagi baju seragamnya, dia juga mengelap sepatu sekolahnya dan yang jelas mandi super lama. Semua hanya untuk Oh Sehun. Apa benar anaknya sungguhan menyukai Sehun? Jika iya, apa anak tujuh tahun benar-benar mengerti arti pacaran?

"Mama! Ayo berangkat!" Jongin sudah siap diteras rumahnya. Tas sudah dipunggungnya, kaus kaki dan sepatu sudah dipakai, apa lagi yang kurang? Tidak ada.

"Sebentar Jongin, papamu masih bersiap-siap." teriakan ibunya terdengar dari dalam rumah. Bibir Jongin langsung mengerucut, kesal karena ayahnya lambat. Bukan ayahmu yang lambat Jong, kau saja yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Papa! Nanti Jongin terlambat!" Jongin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Iya, sabar." Ayahnya membenahi sebisanya.

"Jongin sayang, tidak boleh marah-marah. Sehun tidak suka dengan anak yang nakal, apa lagi membentak-bentak orang tua." Sang ibu berusaha berbicara dengan anaknya.

"Iya mama." Jongin menunduk, merasa bersalah sudah membentak ayahnya.

"Minta maaf pada papa ya."

"Papa, maafkan Jongin ya." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Iya, papa maafkan. Sekarang ayo berangkat." Kepala keluarga Kim menggendong Jongin sambil mencium pipi gembulnya. Keluarga kecil itu keluar rumah, memulai aktifitas hari itu.

—

"Jongin! Jongin!" Sehun bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang dalam gendongan ayahnya dari jauh. Dengan penuh semangat Sehun berlari menuju Jongin yang meronta agar diturunkan dari gendongan.

"Sehun!" Jongin kini juga berlari. Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, sangat erat hingga Jongin sedikit terangkat dari tanah karena pelukan Sehun padanya begitu erat.

"Thehun kangen Jongin." Sehun masih terus memeluk kekasihnya.

"Jongin juga." Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Thehun kemarin beli kaus kaki baru lho. Jongin juga Thehun belikan, jadi kita kembaran." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Jongin. Mereka mulai berjalan masuk kedalam gedung yang masih belum familiar bagi mereka. Jongin bahkan melupakan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anaknya diculik didepan mata mereka sendiri.

"Kemarin Sehun jalan-jalan kemana saja?"

"Uh, Thehun ke pantai thetiap hari dithana! Pantainya baguth thekali. Liburan bethok Thehun mau mengajak Jongin kethana, nanti kita bitha membangun ithtana pathir yang bethar."

Obrolan keduanya berhenti begitu mereka melihat seorang wanita muda tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka.

"Jongin! Sehun! Kalian sudah datang ya? Pagi sekali!" Suara wanita itu riang. Senyumnya lebar melihat kedua anak didiknya yang baru datang. Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa memandang wanita itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Mulai sekarang Noona adalah sseonsaengnim kalian disekolah. Nama sseonsaengnim, Yoona." Wanita muda itu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Namaku Kim Jongin!" Jongin menggenggam ujung jari Yoona dengan tangan mungilnya. Tangan Jongin belum bisa menjabat tangan Yoona yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Aku Oh Thehun!" Kini giliran Sehun yang menjabat tangan Yoona.

"Kalian rukun sekali ya! Sseonsaengnim suka dengan anak yang rukun." Yoona memuji kedua anak kecil didepannya. Dari tadi mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Tentu thaja, Jongin kan pacar Thehun. Jadi kami thelalu rukun." Sehun tersenyum bangga memamerkan statusnya sebagai pacar Jongin. Sedangkan guru muda itu membelalakkan matanya. Anak kelas pertama sekolah dasar sudah ada yang pacar-pacaran?

"Sseonsaengnim, apa nanti Jongin akan satu kelas dengan Sehun?" Mata Jongin bertanya cemas. Dia tidak mau terpisah dari kekasihnya.

"Uh, sepertinya kalian tidak satu kelas." Yoona melihat daftar kelas ditangannya. Wajah Sehun dan Jongin langsung terlihat murah, "Tapi kan kalian masih bisa bermain bersama waktu istirahat." Yoona berusaha mengembalikan semangat mereka.

Pipi bulat keduanya makin terlihat besar karena cemberut. Belum sehari Yoona mengajar disekolah ini sudah membuat dua anak laki-laki didepannya nyaris menangis. Yoona bingung harus bagaimana, hari ini memang hari pertamanya mengajar jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika dua anak menahan tangis karena tidak satu kelas.

"Jangan bersedih ya, kelas kalian kan bersebelahan, nanti kalian bisa saling mengunjungi. Bagaimana?" Yoona jongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan dua bocah tersebut. Dengan wajah sedih keduanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian sekarang masuk ke kelas yaa." Yoona merasa lega setidaknya dua bocah didepannya tidak akan menangis meraung-raung karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Yoona benar-benar benci dengan anak yang seperti itu.

"Jongin jangan thedih, nanti Thehun akan mengunjungi kelath Jongin thetiap waktu." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin yang ada digenggamannya. Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan kelas Jongin yang masih sepi. Kelas sebelahnya yang merupakan kelas Sehun juga masih belum ada penghuninya.

"Sehun, nanti makan siang bersama Jongin ya? Pulangnya juga bersama Jongin." Jongin merasa kecewa dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapati. Susah payah ia bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan penampilannya serapi mungkin tapi Sehun tidak akan ada disana untuk memperhatikannya.

"Tentu thaja. Nanti Thehun akan menemani Jongin theharian thampai mama dan papa Jongin pulang." Sehun berjanji. Masuknya Sehun dan Jongin ke sekolah dasar membuat kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan agar keduanya berhenti datang ke jasa penitipan anak. Sehun dan Jongin dianggap sudah cukup besar untuk ditinggal dirumah berdua tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan. Sehun akan menemani Jongin dirumahnya hingga orang tua Jongin pula, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Oh iya, tunggu thebentar ya." Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin dan melepas tas ransel dari punggungnya. Tangan mungil Sehun berusaha bekerja secepat mungkin untuk membuka reseleting tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas tersebut dengan kening berkerut.

"Ketemu!" Sehun berteriak senang ketika tangannya menyentuh benda yang ia cari. Kaus kaki. Sepasang kaus kaki kembaran yang ia beli ketika liburan kemarin.

"Ini dia! Ini untuk Jongin. Kauth kakinya Jongin thama theperti kauth kaki yang Thehun pakai lho." Thehun menunjukkan kaus kaki yang sedang ia kenakan. Sepasang kaus kaki putih yang diatasnya dihiasi gambar Mickey Mouse.

"Wah lucu sekali Sehun kaus kakinya! Terima kasih!" Mata Jongin berbinar-binar senang. Sejak mengenal Sehun, Jongin juga jadi menyukai karakter Disney tersebut. Jongin berjanji dalam hati akan menjaga kaus kaki ini sepenuh hati, dia akan mencucinya sendiri setiap habis ia kenakan.

Tidak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sehun dan Jongin harus berpisah untuk beberapa jam dengan berat hati. Jongin melambai dengan tangan mungilnya kearah Sehun yang juga tak kunjung masuk kedalam kelas, masih memandangi Jongin. Sehun tersenyum, membalas lambaian Jongin. Keduanya benar-benar harus berpisah ketika guru-guru mulai berdatangan dan meminta mereka masuk kedalam kelas.

—

Tidak terasa bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Ternyata tidak sekelas dengan Sehun tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Jongin langsung mendapat banyak teman baru dan bisa akrab dengan mereka semua. Walaupun begitu Jongin terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kaus kaki yang Sehun berikan padanya tadi pagi. Jongin ingin segera mengenakannya, jadi istirahat ini Jongin akan mengganti kaus kaki yang sedang ia pakai dengan kaus kaki barunya lalu menunjukkannya pada Sehun betapa ia menyukai pemberian Sehun tersebut.

Jongin sudah mengganti kaus kakinya dan duduk dimejanya. Sehun belum datang juga kekelasnya padahal Jongin sudah kelaparan. Jongin menolak ajakan bergabung makan siang dengan teman-temannya karena ingin makan siang dengan Sehun. Namun sampai sekarang Sehun belum muncul juga, Jongin hanya memandang sedih teman-temannya yang melahap makan siang dengan perut keroncongan.

Istirahat makan siang sebentar lagi akan usai dan Sehun masih juga belum datang. Jongin yang merasa khawatir mencoba mendatangi kelas Sehun disebelahnya. Takut-takut Jongin mengintip dari balik pintu kelas. Matanya mencari-cari sosok kekasih tampannya itu.

Itu dia. Sehun.

Sehun sedang apa disana? Makan siang?

Jongin menajamkan penglihatannya. Sehun makan siang dengan seorang anak laki-laki lain, dan mereka saling bertukar bekal. Lalu apa itu? Mereka saling melempar senyum? Belum pernah Jongin merasa sekesal ini. Sehun tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya pada Jongin, apalagi tidak menghiraukan Jongin karena orang lain.

"Kau cari siapa?" Sebuah suara dibelakang Jongin mengagetkannya.

"Eh tidak, aku mencari Sehun tapi tidak jadi." Jongin sangat kesal dengan Sehun dan tidak jadi ingin menemui Sehun. Tahu begini dia tadi makan siang dengan teman sekelasnya.

"SEHUN! KAU DICARIIN TUH!" Cowok tadi berteriak keras, menarik perhatian seisi kelas Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Dengan langkah cepat Jongin meninggalkan kelas Sehun, dia harus makan sebelum jam makan siang selesai.

Dikelasnya Jongin makan siang sambil menahan tangis. _Siapa sih memangnya teman baru Sehun sampai Jongin dicuekin begini? Baru sehari Sehun tidak sekelas dengan Jongin, Jongin sudah dilupakan? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mau bermain dengan Jongin lagi?_ Jongin menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin! Maafkan Thehun!" Sehun berlari masuk kedalam kelas Jongin dan berteriak-teriak. Jongin tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Jongin, maafkan Thehun. Thehun benar-benar lupa…" Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin menjadi lebih kesal. Jadi Sehun sekarang sudah bisa melupakan Jongin?

"Jongin, kau marah thekali ya?" Sehun menunduk, menyadari kesalahan fatalnya sudah melupakan janji dengan kekasihnya. "Tadi Thehun thudah mau kethini, teruth teman Thehun minta ditemani, ternyata teman Thehun juga thuka Mickey. Ja-jadi Thehun menemani dia dulu dan mengobrol…" Sehun berusaha menjelaskan situasi dikelasnya tadi. Jongin masih diam saja, matanya fokus pada bekal didepannya.

"Jongin maafkan Thehun ya? Thehun benar-benar lupa.."

"Sehun kembali ke kelas saja, Jongin mau makan siang dulu." Jongin melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa menggubris Sehun yang juga sudah berkaca-kaca didepannya. Belum pernah Jongin mengusirnya seperti sekarang, hal ini membuat Sehun semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan Jongin hanya karena teman barunya memiliki tempat bekal yang sama dengannya?

"Thehun benar-benar minta maaf Jong." Jongin masih diam.

"Thampai ketemu nanti pulang thekolah." Sehun berjalan keluar kelas Jongin dengan bahu merosot. Jongin memandang Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Tidak tega sebenarnya Jongin mendiamkan Sehun seperti ini, tapi hatinya benar-benar kesal pada Sehun. Jadi cuma karena Mickey? Jongin kan juga banyak punya Mickey dirumah?

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari pertama sekolah yang menyenangkan. Setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu harusnya Sehun dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan bertengkar seperti ini. Dilihatnya kaus kaki pemberian Sehun yang ia pakai, rasa kesal dihatinya bertambah besar ketika melihat senyum Mickey. Gara-gara kau Sehun jadi melupakan Jongin!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua anak bersorak riang, akhirnya bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing. Semua anak kecuali Jongin. Sepulang sekolah ini harusnya Sehun datang kerumahnya, tapi tadi siang dia mengusir Sehun dengan kejam seperti itu membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya, apa Sehun masih mau menemaninya hingga ibunya pulang?

Rasa kesal Jongin memang sudah memudar walaupun belum sepenuhnya hilang. Jongin terlalu merindukan Sehunnya, dia tidak bisa lama-lama marah dengan Sehun. Jika Sehun nanti minta maaf lagi padanya, Jongin akan langsung memaafkannya tapi Jongin tidak mau mendekati Sehun duluan. Tadi sudah tidak menghiraukan Sehun mana mungkin tiba-tiba ia mendekati Sehun duluan? Harga diri Kim Jongin memang terlalu tinggi.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, menunggu Sehun untuk menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Anak-anak seumurannya mulai berhamburan dari kelas Sehun, dengan perasaan berdebar Jongin menunggu sosok Oh Sehun.

Kekesalan Jongin yang sudah berusaha ia tekan muncul lagi ketika Sehun berjalan keluar berbarengan dengan cowok yang membuat Sehun melupakannya tadi siang. Wajah cowok itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang anak laki-laki, belum lagi matanya yang berbinar-binar melihat anak laki-laki tampan yang berjalan disebelahnya. Sehun sendiri tidak menampakkan wajah antusias seperti teman barunya itu, wajah Sehun murung dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Jongin!" Sehun setengah berteriak memanggil Jongin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Aku duluan ya Lu, thampai bethok!" Sehun berpamitan pada teman barunya sambil lalu, bahkan Sehun tidak menatap temannya itu sama sekali. Mata Sehun terus terpaku pada sosok Jongin yang cemberut.

"Jongin, kau menungguku?" Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin yang ternyata menunggunya, ia pikir Jongin sangat marah padanya dan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hum, ayo pulang." Jongin melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terus tersenyum lebar. Sehun menyusul langkah kecil Jongin, setidaknya Jongin masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Jongin, apa Jongin mathih marah?" Jongin diam saja. Niat Jongin memang ingin langsung memaafkan Sehun, tapi melihat Sehun masih terus berdekatan dengan teman barunya yang membuat ia dilupakan membuat Jongin jadi kesal lagi. Apalagi teman baru Sehun itu ternyata anak laki-laki yang sangat cantik dan manis.

"Thehun membuatkan ini untuk Jongin." Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa origami berbentuk bangau dari kantungnya. "Kata Chanyeol Hyung kita bitha meminta permohoman jika membuat theribu burung bangau dari kertath origami, tapi kertath origami Thehun tinggal thedikit. Thithanya bethok thaja tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Memangnya Sehun mau minta apa?"

"Thehun minta Jongin jangan marah lagi thama Thehun, tadi thiang Thehun benar-benar lupa… Maafkan Thehun.." Sekarang apa kau masih mau marah lama-lama pada kekasihmu yang menggemaskan ini Jong?

"Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi kok.." Jongin terenyuh dengan sikap Sehun. Jongin pernah membuat belasan origami dan tangannya sudah pegal bukan main, apalagi seribu?

"Thungguh?"

"Sungguh, tapi…uhm..kenapa sih temannya Sehun sepertinya..uhm.." Jongin berkata dengan terbata-bata, pipinya mulai memerah.

"Memangnya teman Thehun kenapa?" Sehun heran, memang ada yang salah dengan teman barunya?

"Jongin tidak suka melihat teman Sehun terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, terus dia selalu memperhatikan Sehun, teman Sehun juga lebih manis dari Jongin. Jongin kesal." Jongin menjelaskan dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu mengakui jika dirinya kesal melihat Sehun dekat anak laki-laki lain yang lebih manis darinya.

"Huh? Thehun tidak terlalu dekat kok dengan Luhan, dia yang thelalu mengikuti Thehun. Thehun thudah bilang kalau Thehun mau makan thiang dengan Jongin tapi dia memaktha Thehun. Lagipula Jongin jauh lebih manith kok dari dia, Jongin adalah anak laki-laki paling manith didunia!" Sehun terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin, jadi Jongin tidak suka jika ia berdekatan dengan Luhan? Dan dari mana Jongin dapat pemikiran jika Luhan lebih manis darinya? Tentu saja Jongin adalah yang termanis dari yang paling manis.

"Jongin jangan cemath, Jongin tetap yang paling manith. Dan Thehun janji tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan!" Sehun berjanji sepenuh hati. Apapun akan Sehun lakukan untuk kekasinya yang paling manis ini.

"Benar Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan Jongin lagi?"

"Benar! Thehun janji, jika Thehun bohong Jongin boleh mengambil themua boneka Mickey punya thehun!" Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya sampai mempertaruhkan boneka-boneka Mickey kesayangannya. Tentu saja Jongin lebih berharga dari semua Mickey didunia.

"Kalau Sehun berbohong nanti kaus kaki pemberian Sehun akan Jongin berikan pada Monggu." Jongin berkata mengancam sambil menunjuk kaus kaki yang ia kenakan.

"Hah? Jangan dong. Kathian kauth kakinya nanti digigiti Monggu bitha thobek." Reputasi Monggu, anjing kesayangan Jongin, memang sudah melegenda. Benda apa saja bisa rusak jika diberikan padanya.

"Kalau begitu Sehun tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan anak lain yang lebih manis dari Jongin." Jongin masih memberengut lucu. Jongin harus memastikan jika Sehun tidak akan melirik anak laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

"Iya. Thehun janji!" Sehun menunjukkan wajah super serius. Jongin pun akhirnya tersenyum, dia yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakannya lagi. Langkah keduanya sudah tidak lagi canggung seperti tadi ketika meninggalkan sekolah. Sehun sudah tidak lagi menampilkan wajah murungnya, hanya saja bagi Jongin ada satu yang kurang…

"Sehun tidak mau menggandeng Jongin?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Rupanya ia ingin digandeng oleh kekasihnya, hanya saja kekasihnya itu tidak peka dan malah memainkan origami yang masih berada digenggaman tangan kecil Sehun.

"Eh? Ten-tentu saja Thehun mau menggandeng Jongin." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin juga memerah. Bergandengan tangan merupakan hal yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap saat, tapi Jongin secara langsung meminta agar Sehun menggandengnya sungguh tidak biasa.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Kekasihnya yang selalu malu-malu kini sudah meminta untuk digandeng, bagaimana Sehun tidak berbunga-bunga? Sehun tentu saja dengan senang hati meraih tangan Jongin kedalam genggamannya.

—

"Wah, banyak sekali bangaunya? Untuk Jongin ya?" Chanyeol kaget melihat karpet ruang tengahnya yang dipenuhi dengan setumpuk origami berbentuk bangau. Sehun terlihat sangat serius melipat-lipat kertas ditangannya.

"Iya Hyung." Sehun menjawab singkat, tidak mau konsentrasinya buyar.

"Memangnya kau punya permohonan apa untuk Jongin?" Chanyeol penasaran, biasanya origami burung bangau digunakan untuk memohon kesehatan atau umur panjang. Setahu Chanyeol, Jongin sehat seratus persen. Jadi permohonan apa?

"Thehun thedang minta maaf pada Jongin."

"Sehun berbuat kesalahan pada Jongin?"

"Iya." Sehun mendongak dari kegiatannya membuat bangau dari origami, Chanyeol akhirnya mendapat perhatian penuh dari adiknya. Meskipun wajah Sehun terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Tadi thiang Thehun lupa dengan janji Thehun untuk makan thiang berthama Jongin, Thehun malah makan dengan teman baru Thehun. Teruth, Jongin kethal karena teman baru Jongin lebih manith dari dia. Padahal kan Jongin yang paling manith, dan Thehun tidak pernah menganggap ada orang lain yang lebih manith dari Jongin." Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan cadelnya yang belum kunjung sembuh. Chanyeol harus mendengarkan dengan seksama agar memahami seluruh perkataan adiknya barusan.

"Ah, jadi Jongin cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Apa itu Hyung?" Sehun belum pernah mendengar kata cemburu sebelumnya.

"Hmm, cemburu itu seperti ketika Sehun melihat Jongin didekati oleh Kris. Sehun merasa kesal kan?" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan arti cemburu dan mengambil contoh yang pernah dialami Sehun agar adiknya mengerti. Sehun memang banyak bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang semuanya, tidak heran jika Chanyeol tahu tentang Kris yang sering berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Jongin.

"Thehun kethal thekali. Jadi cemburu itu takut kalau thudah bethar tidak bitha menikah Hyung?" Sehun bertanya polos. Sehun memang takut jika suatu hari nanti Kris akan mengambil Jongin darinya dan dirinya tidak bisa menikahi Jongin, jadi menurut Sehun cemburu adalah ketakutan tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang disukai.

"Yaaaa…hampir seperti itu.." Chanyeol menjawab ragu. Perkataan Sehun memang tidak salah, tapi tidak benar juga.

"Jadi Jongin takut kalau Thehun menikah dengan Luhan?" Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Mana mungkin Thehun mau menikah dengan orang lain thelain Jongin!" Sehun masih berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Susah ya Hun punya pacar cemburuan.." Chanyeol jadi ikut berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. Matanya menerawang sambil memainkan salah satu bangau buatan Sehun.

"Huh? Baekhyun Hyung juga takut Hyung menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Iya, Baekhyun marah karena aku pergi dengan temanku." Chanyeol gantian menuangkan ceritanya pada Sehun. Perbedaan umur bukanlah menjadi pembatas mereka untuk saling bertukar cerita, meskipun Chanyeol tetap menyaring cerita-ceritanya agar Sehun tidak dewasa terlalu cepat.

"Apa teman Hyung lebih cantik dari Baekhyun Hyung?"

"Hmm, tidak sih."

"Aneh ya Jongin dan Baekhyun Hyung.." Sehun masih belum memahami sepenuhnya konsep cemburu, jadi dia masih heran dengan Jongin yang menurutnya takut jika ia tidak menikahi Jongin ketika Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu. Ternyata Baekhyun juga cemburu dengan teman hyungnya, padahal Sehun yakin sekali hyungnya tidak akan menikahi orang lain selain Baekhyun.

"Cemburu itu tanda sayang Hun, kalau Jongin merasa cemburu berarti Jongin sayang dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berarti sayang dengan Hyung, makanya dia kesal kalau ada orang lain yang dekat-dekat dengan Hyung."

"Hmm begitu. Apa Hyung mau ikut membuat bangau untuk Baekhyun Hyung juga?" Sehun menawarkan dengan lugu.

"Boleh juga, siapa tahu bisa langsung dapat jatah juga hehe." Chanyeol langsung menyeringai.

"Hah? Jatah apa Hyung?" Duh, Chanyeol lupa sedang bicara dengan anak sekolah dasar.

"Ja-jatah makan siang. Baekhyun tidak mau membuatkan Hyung makan siang lagi karena kesal." Chanyeol berbohong, tapi ini kan untuk kebaikan adiknya juga.

"Thepertinya Baekhyun Hyung benar-benar cemburu. Thehun juga haruth thegera membuat bangau yang banyak thupaya Jongin mau makan thiang dengan Thehun thelamanya." Sehun mulai mengerjakan bangaunya lagi. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya lega, untung saja adiknya tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Sepanjang malam itu dilewati kakak beradik keluarga Oh membuat ratusan bangau kertas. Keduanya sampai terkantuk-kantuk dan jatuh tertidur dikarpet ruang tengah mereka, semua dilakukan demi kekasih-kekasih mereka yang sedang dilanda cemburu. Asalkan kekasih-kekasih mereka yang manis dan cantik itu tidak marah-marah, mereka rela terjaga hingga lewat tengah malam. Saat ini keduanya sudah tertidur dikelilingi dengan bangau-bangau kertas, dapat dipastikan besok pagi keduanya akan mengeluh kesakitan. Semoga saja besok keduanya tidak bangun terlambat. Selamat tidur Oh Sehun dan Oh Chanyeol.

The End

Another short story about Jongin and Sehun.

Semoga suka ya hehe karena bikinnya cuma bentar banget jadi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

By the way karena udah lulus TK, Sehun sama Jongin udah engga cadel R lagi ya wkwk.

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction HunKai.

Cast : Jongin!Chibi, Sehun!Chibi

Genre : I am not sure..

Summary : Sehun diajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlibur ke Pulau Jeju! Sehun tentu saja mengajak Jongin bersamanya, bagaimana usaha Sehun membuat kekasih manisnya itu terkesan padanya? SeKai/HunKai. Chibi. One Shoot.

"Hyung! Hyung! Ayo bangun! Kita ke pantai!" _Ah, sial. Anak ini selalu begini jika sudah bersemangat. Menyesal rasanya mengajak bocah ini berlibur,_ Chanyeol membatin masih dengan mata terpejam. Lengannya diguncang-guncangkan tangan mungil adiknya.

"Iya..pesawatnya masih beberapa jam lagi. Biarkan Hyung tidur sebentar lagi ya.." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara serak.

"Jangan tidur lagi Hyung! Kita mathih haruth menjemput Jongin dan Baekhyun Hyung!" Anak laki-laki itu masih belum menyerah membangunkak kakak laki-lakinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hyung bangun." Chanyeol menyerah dan mendudukkan dirinya dikasur agar adiknya itu tahu jika ia sudah bangun dan berhenti membuat keributan. "Kau sekarang mandi ya, Hyung akan menelepon Baekhyun." Begitu ia memberi perintah, adiknya langsung berlari keluar kamar. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang, pertanda adiknya sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, ia jadi bertanya-tanya, jika ia menyuruh adiknya untuk lompat ke dalam jurang kira-kira mau tidak ya?

"Hyung! Hyung! Thehun sudah mandi!" Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari kasur dan mengambil handuk merasa jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau benar-benar mandi tidak?!" Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya pada rambut adiknya yang basah. Tidak ada wangi shampoo sedikitpun. "Ayo mandi yang benar bersama Hyung! Jongin tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan cowok bau seperti kau!" Chanyeol menggandeng adiknya untuk memasuki kamar mandi lagi. Sehun hanya terus melompat-lompat penuh semangat mengikut langkah kakaknya.

Musim panas sudah tiba di Kota Seoul, pada liburan musim panas kali ini Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengajak kekasihnya serta Sehun—dan Sehun ngotot mengajak Jongin meskipun Chanyeol sebenarnya juga sudah menyiapkan biaya liburan untuk Jongin juga—untuk berlibur di Pulau Jeju! Hasil kerjanya selama berbulan-bulan mengajar bermain gitar secara privat tidak sia-sia, Chanyeol bisa berlibur di Pulau Jeju selama empat hari tiga malam.

Chanyeol tidak tega melihat adiknya dan Jongin hanya bermain dirumah saja selama musim panas karena orang tua mereka yang sibuk bekerja, jadilah keempat orang itu kini berada didalam taksi menuju bandara.

"Hyung, apa kauth kaki Mickey Thehun yang kembaran dengan Jongin thudah Hyung bawa?" Sehun bertanya cemas.

"Sudah." Chanyeol menjawab tenang.

"Kalau piyama Thehun yang Mickey?"

"Sudah juga."

"Hmm..kalau—"

"Sudah Hyung bawa semua. Boneka Mickey yang diatas meja belajarmu, celana dalam Mickey-mu empat potong, lalu sikat gigi Mickey juga sudah Hyung bawa semua." Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun akan menanyakan semua barang-barang itu.

"Kalau Jongin thudah bawa celana dalam kembaran kita belum?" Sehun bertanya polos. Pertanyaan singkat namun mampu membuat supir taksi yang membawa mereka ke bandara mengeluarkan bunyi tersedak karena menahan tawa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit merasa malu pada pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dan diam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit tenang karena Jongin tingkahnya tidak sebegitu memalukan Sehun. Jongin memang sedikit lebih dewasa dari Sehun dan pembawaannya selalu tenang.

"Jongin cuma bawa dua saja soalnya yang lain masih belum kering. Tapi kemarin mama Jongin membelikan Jongin dan Sehun celana dalam Mickey baru! Jongin bawakan untuk Sehun didalam koper!" Rupanya diamnya Jongin bukan karena malu dengan pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan, tapi karena merasa bersalah tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Sehun untuk memakai celana dalam kembar selama di berlibur di Pulau Jeju. Ternyata Jongin sama memalukannya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol menyesal sudah memuji tingkah dewasa Jongin meskipun hanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kapan kedua bocah itu akan bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa dan tidak mengatakan atau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu didepan umum, Apakah dia dulu juga seperti itu bahkan ketika sudah kelas dua sekolah dasar?

Perjalanan menuju bandara tidak begitu berisik didalam taksi karena dua bocah pembuat onar masih mengantuk dan belum sarapan. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya keempat orang itu sampai juga.

"Sehun dan Jongin jangan sampai terpisah ya. Bandara benar-benar sangat ramai libur musim panas seperti ini." Baekhyun menggandeng kedua tangan anak-anak tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol kerepotan membawa barang-barang milik mereka.

"Hyung bantu thaja Chanyeol Hyung. Thehun dan Jongin tidak akan terpithah kok. Thehun akan menggandeng tangan Jongin teruth, dan tidak akan berlarian." Sehun berkata penuh keyakinan pada Baekhyun. Sehun kasihan melihat Chanyeol kewalahan mendorong dua troli diantara manusia-manusia yang memenuhi bandara.

"Janji pada Hyung kalian tidak akan terpisah dan berbuat nakal ya?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun. Setelah Sehun mengikat janji dengan kelingkingnya, giliran Jongin yang disodorkan jari kelingking Baekhyun. Sebagai anak kecil, janji dengan menggunakan kelingking adalah level perjanjian yang paling tinggi. Mengingkari janji kelingking bisa membuat mereka tidak dapat permen cokelat.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol mendorong troli dan segera check in untuk penerbangan mereka. Dua anak kecil itu terus mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan tempat yang sama sekali baru untuk mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun dan Jongin ke bandara dan akan naik pesawat. Segala hal yang mereka lihat begitu menakjubkan dimata mereka. Mesin pemeriksaan barang bawaan ketika mereka masuk, lalu wrapping plastic untuk koper, dan yang jelas toko-toko yang menjual bermacam permen warna-warni.

"Sehun kita belum sarapan, jadi kita tidak boleh makan permen dulu." Jongin melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangi estalase yang dipenuhi permen berwarna cerah.

"I-iya. Thehun hanya thedikit tergoda kok." Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda warna-warni tersebut dan memandang wajah mengantuk Jongin.

"Jongin mathih mengantuk thekali?"

"Tidak kok. Nanti kalau Jongin sudah minum susu akan langsung bersemangat." Jongin menjawab jujur. Kebiasaannya minum susu setiap pagi memang masih rutin ia jalani, dengan minum susu hangat Jongin seperti langsung mendapat energi. Kebiasaan ini sebenarnya ditularkan oleh Sehun, pacar kecilnya itu sangat suka minum susu sampai-sampai selalu membawa susu kemanapun ia pergi. Jongin selalu Sehun beri susu setiap hari, jadi bertahun-tahun mengenal Sehun, Jongin jadi terbiasa minum susu setiap hari.

"Ah iya. Thehun juga belum thempat minum thuthu tadi pagi."

"Jongin bawa susu dua kotak kok buat Sehun dan Jongin. Nanti kita minum bersama-sama ya." Jongin sepertinya sudah sangat siap bepergian hari ini.

"Benar? Apa thuthunya ratha cokelat?"

"Iya. Susu kesukaan Sehun." Sehun tersenyum cerah. Jongin benar-benar perhatian padanya, membuat Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat. Sehun senang sekali jika Jongin membawakannya makanan atau memakai barang pemberiannya, atau seperti sekarang ini, wajah malu-malu Jongin ketika ia beri senyuman super tampannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo sekarang saatnya minum susu kalian." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang saling memandang. Sehun tidak pernah bosan memandangi wajah Jongin yang baginya semakin hari semakin manis, apalagi jika wajah manis itu selalu malu-malu ketika ia terus-terusan menatapnya. Jongin juga tidak pernah jenuh mengamati wajah tampan Sehun, ia yakin jika sudah dewasa nanti Sehun akan jauh lebih tampan dari Chanyeol.

"Kalian kenapa saling menatap seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran pada Jongin dan Sehun yang saling melempar senyum malu-malu. Kadang Chanyeol sedikit iri dengan hubungan manis Jongin dan Sehun yang masih polos dan sederhana, mereka jarang sekali bertengkar dan jika pertengkaran itu muncul pemicunya hanyalah masalah sepele yang akan selesai dalam lima belas menit.

"Jangan melihat Jongin theperti itu!" Alis Sehun mengernyit tajam. Sehun menarik Jongin lebih dekat dengan dirinya saat ia mengetahui Chanyeol memandangi Jonginnya. "Ayo Hyung minum thuthu! Jangan melihat Jonginku theperti itu!" Sehun mendorong Chanyeol agar segera berjalan dan membelikan sarapan untuk mereka.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat Sehun yang begitu protektif pada Jongin. Benar-benar mengingatkan Chanyeol pada dirinya ketika Baekhyun dipandangi oleh cowok-cowok dikampusnya. Chanyeol merasa kemiripannya dengan Sehun terlalu banyak dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa seram. Melihat Sehun seolah seperti sedang melihat dirinya sendiri.

—

"Sehun! Jongin! Jangan berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan Hyung atau Baekhyun Hyung. Jangan mau diajak pergi atau menerima pemberian siapapun." Chanyeol memberikan peringatan-peringatan pada Sehun dan Jongin. "Yang paling penting, kalian pakai ini. Kalau kalian tersesat carilah orang yang memakai seragam hijau dan menunjukkan ini padanya." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan namanya, nomor teleponnya dan juga hotel dimana mereka bermalam.

"Baik Hyung!" Jongin menjawab patuh.

"Baik Hyung!" Sehun membeo kekasihnya.

Liburan musim panas ini sepertinya Pulau Jeju menjadi tujuan utama para wisatawan. Tidak ada tempat wisata yang tidak ramai. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol khawatir jika Sehun dan Jongin akan terpisah darinya. Apalagi sejak minum susu dan sarapan di bandara tadi pagi, kedua bocah itu jadi hiperaktif.

Sehun segera menggandeng tangan Jongin begitu mereka keluar dari hotel. Bukan hanya karena ia suka menggandeng Jongin, tapi ia takut jika dirinya akan terpisah dengan Jongin. Wajah Jongin saja sudah terlihat tegang melihat keramaian di bandara tadi, Sehun bisa merasakan jika Jongin cemas akan terpisah darinya.

"Thehun akan menggandeng Jongin teruth. Jangan khawatir."

"I-iya. Jangan lepaskan tangan Sehun ya. Jongin takut jika nanti tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas.

"Thehun akan mencari Jongin thampai ketemu lalu kita akan pulang berthama ke rumah." Sehun masih menenangkan Jongin yang gugup. "Thekarang Jongin tidak uthah cemath ya."

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk dengan lucu.

Jalanan menuju pantai siang itu lumayan ramai, banyak pasangan-pasangan kekasih, keluarga dan juga kelompok-kelompok anak muda. Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum menghabiskan waktu dipantai. Usul Chanyeol langsung disetujui karena tadi pagi mereka tidak makan terlalu banyak dan sudah merasa lapar.

"Hyung apa nanti Thehun boleh beli eth krim?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang sambil terus berjalan.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sehun langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Sehun jalan yang benar nanti jatuh." Jongin menarik Sehun agar kembali berjalan tenang disebelahnya.

"Iy—" BRAK! Sehun terjatuh. Kakinya tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika melompat-lompat. Sehun terjatuh mencium jalanan.

"Sehun!" Jongin yang tadi sempat terhuyung karena Sehun terjatuh sambil masih menggenggam tangannya langsung berlutut membantu Sehun untuk bangkit.

"Astaga, kau ini." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga ikut mengecek keadaan Sehun. Lutut kanan Sehun sedikit berdarah, juga dahinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit kotor, untung saja tidak ada luka yang serius.

"Hiks. Sehun kesakitan ya?" Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca melihat sedikit darah pada dahi dan lutut Sehun. Sehun, anak laki-laki yang terjatuh itu, sama sekali tidak menangis atau mengaduh. Hanya wajahnya saja yang meringis kesakitan.

Jongin yang sama sekali tidak terluka malah mulai terisak. Jongin ingat bagaimana rasa pedih pada jari tangannya ketika tergores benda tajam, pasti luka di dahi dan lutut Sehun sama pedihnya.

"Tidak kok. Thehun tidak apa-apa." Sehun dengan mudahnya berdiri lagi.

"Tapi..ka-kaki Sehun..hiks.." Jongin kaget melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga heran melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menangis atau merengek ketika jatuh.

"Thehun baik-baik thaja kok Jong. Jangan menangith yaa. Lihat nih Thehun tidak apa-apa." Sehun menggerakkan kakinya yang terluka untuk menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Be-benar?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Benar. Jangan menangith ya, thetelah ini kan kita makan eth krim. Kata mama Thehun tidak boleh menangith kalau mau makan eth krim nanti ethnya cepat meleleh." Jongin cepat-cepat mengelap matanya yang berair. Jongin tidak mau tidak makan es krim jadi ia harus segera berhenti menangis.

"Wah Sehun hebat ya, terjatuh dan tidak menangis." Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Thehun kan thudah mau kelath tiga. Lagi pula nanti Jongin mau kalau punya pacar yang thuka menangith!" Sehun menjawab penuh percaya diri.

"Sehun keren sekali kakinya berdarah tidak menangis. Jongin pasti sudah mengangis kalau berdarah banyak sekali seperti itu." Jongin menatap kekasihnya penuh kekaguman. Air matanya sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan kagum yang ditujukan pada Sehun.

"Tentu thaja! Thehun adalah cowok kuat dan akan melindungi Jongin dari teman-teman yang nakal!" Sehun langsung menepuk dadanya bangga. Dipuji kekasih sendiri bisa langsung membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga dan berbangga diri.

"Kalau thudah bethar nanti Thehun akan tetap melindungi Jongin, kalau Jongin thakit Thehun akan tetap membawakan Jongin boneka Mickey dan memeluk Jongin themalaman. Lalu kalau Jongin jatuh Thehun akan membelikan perban bergambar Mickey juga.." Sehun masih mengoceh penuh semangat. Sepertinya Sehun yakin sekali jika ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama-lamanya bersama kekasihnya, Jongin.

"Jongin juga mau melindungi Sehun.." Jongin merengut. Kenapa hanya Sehun yang melindunginya? Jongin kan juga mau melakukan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya?

"Uhm, Jongin bitha melindungi Thehun dengan…dengan…uhm…"

"Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ya buat Sehun.." Jongin tambah merengut.

"Tidak kok! Jongin kan thelalu membuat Thehun thenang, Jongin thelalu menemani Thehun thetiap thaat. Jongin juga thering membuatkan thuthu untuk Thehun." Jongin memang sudah bisa membuat susu sendiri, dan Jongin sering membuatkan susu juga untuk Sehun setiap pagi. Sehun bahkan sudah tidak mau meminum susu buatan ibunya atau Chanyeol, yang Sehun mau minum cuma susu buatan Jongin.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu Jongin akan belajar membuat susu yang enak untuk Sehun! Nanti Jongin juga akan belajar memasak biar Jongin seperti Baekhyun Hyung, Jongin akan membuatkan Sehun kue cokelat setiap hari!" Jongin tahu betul kesukaan Sehun. Sepulang dari Pulau Jeju ia akan meminta ibunya atau Baekhyun mengajarinya membuat kue cokelat.

"Wah! Thungguh? Nanti Thehun akan habithkan kue buatan Jongin. Tidak boleh ada yang minta kue Jongin untuk Thehun!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan dua bocah didepan mereka. Chanyeol meringis mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sehun yang menggelikan, untung saja Sehun itu adiknya jika tidak pasti Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Sehun sendirian ditengah-tengah laut. Apa kau tidak tahu jika kau sama menggelikannya saat merayu Baekhyun, Chan?

Kafe pilihan mereka untuk makan siang sangat bagus. Mereka bisa memandang pantai dari meja mereka. Jenis makanannya pun bermacam-macam, mulai dari makanan Korea hingga Eropa. Sehun dan Jongin tidak peduli dengan apa yang Chanyeol pilihkan untuk mereka, keduanya hanya peduli dengan rasa es krim apa yang tersedia di kafe tersebut.

"Jongin mau rasa vanila. Tapi..sepertinya strawberry juga enak." Jongin mengamati gambar es krim yang ada di buku menu. Sehun tidak perlu melihat buku menu karena ia pasti akan memesan es krim rasa cokelat.

"Jongin bingung…" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Menimbang-nimbang es krim rasa apa yang harus ia pesan.

"Uh, bagaimana jika Thehun ratha vanila dan Jongin ratha thrawberry?"

"Sehun tidak pesan rasa cokelat?" Jongin menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Tidak uthah deh, Thehun ingin makan vanila berthama Jongin thaja." Jongin melihat Sehun heran, kenapa Sehun tidak mau makan es krim cokelat seperti biasanya? "Thehun mau ratha vanila thupaya Jongin bitha makan eth krim vanila dan thrawberry." Sehun menjelaskan begitu melihat wajah keheranan Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun tidak makan rasa cokelat?"

"Tentu thaja tidak apa-apa." Senyum lebar Jongin langsung merekah, Sehun memang kekasih paling baik sedunia!

"Hyung, Thehun mau lihat ikan disitu ya!" Mata Sehun menemukan sebuah kotak transparan yang berisikan ikan warna-warni.

"Jongin juga mau!" Jongin ikut bersemangat.

"Baiklah, jangan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain ya." Chanyeol memberikan ijinnya. Sehun dan Jongin berlari kegirangan, padahal baru saja Chanyeol memperingatkan mereka agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Sehun! Nemo-nya banyak sekali!" Jongin menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca bening tersebut, ia mencoba menghitung jenis ikan-ikan yang ia panggil Nemo.

"Wah iya. Nemo-nya ada yang bethar dan yang kecil. Pasti mereka kakak adik theperti Thehun dan Chanyeol Hyung." Sehun berdiri disebelah Jongin dan mengikuti gerakan kekasihnya menempelkan wajahnya pada akuarium.

"Kalau Jongin yang mana?"

"Kalau Jongin itu yang itu!" Sehun menunjuk ikan cantik berwarna merah muda yang berenang dipojok akuarium.

"Kenapa Jongin yang itu?"

"Karena Jongin cantik theperti ikan itu."

"Jongin kan laki-laki.."

"Tapi Jongin cantik, Thehun thuka thekali melihat wajah Jongin." Sehun menjawab jujur. Bagi Sehun wajah manis dan cantik Jongin memang paling sempurna. Sehun teringat bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin di tempat penitipan anak.

"Kalau Sehun suka melihat yang cantik, Jongin akan menjadi laki-laki paling cantik untuk Sehun." Jongin merasa wajahnya panas karena dipanggil cantik oleh Sehun. Tidak masalah sepertinya bagi Jongin untuk tidak menjati tampan seperti ayahnya asalkan Sehun menyukainya.

"Memangnya Jongin bitha jadi lebih cantik? Jongin kan thudah thangat cantik."

"Tentu saja bisa! Suatu saat nanti Jongin akan jadi lebih cantik dari Baekhyun Hyung!" Jongin menjawab yakin. "Lalu nanti Sehun akan jadi tampan seperti Chanyeol Hyung kalau sudah besar."

"Thehun lebih tampan kok dari Chanyeol Hyung." Sehun cemberut karena Jongin menyebut kakaknya tampan.

"Iya sih, Sehun memang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol Hyung. Pasti Sehun akan lebih tampan lagi nanti." Jongin membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sehun di masa mendatang. Sehun yang berumur sembilan tahun saja sudah setampan ini, bagaimana jika sudah dewasa nanti?

"Jongin, menurutmu apa ikan cantik itu mau ikut pulang berthama kita?" Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba, matanya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari ikan yang sebut mirip dengan Jongin.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau dia ikut pulang bersama kita, dia akan kesepian."

"Kita ajak Nemo juga thupaya dia tidak kethepian."

"Nemo yang mana?"

"Nemo yang mirip Thehun."

"Hm, kalau ada temannya mungkin dia mau pulang bersama kita." Sehun dan Jongin terus mengamati dua ikan yang ingin mereka ajak pulang ke Seoul. Sepertinya berteman dengan ikan menyenangkan, bisa terus-terusan melihat gerakan gemulai mereka didalam air.

"Sehun, Jongin. Ayo makan dulu." Baekhyun menyentuh lembut pundak Sehun dan Jongin.

"Iya Hyung." Keduanya mengangguk patuh.

Selama acara makan siang, Sehun terus memperhatikan sikap Chanyeol. Sehun mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol selalu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan juga meletakkan berbagai macam makanan ke atas piring Baekhyun.

"Ini untuk Jongin." Sehun mengambil sepotong acar dan meletakkannya diatas mangkuk nasi Jongin.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan seperti yang diajarkan ibunya. Sehun tersenyum puas sebelum kembali mengamati Chanyeol lagi. Kakaknya itu membantu mengelap bibir Baekhyun yang terkena saus.

"Jongin?"

"Ya? Ada ap—" Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba mengelap bibir penuh Jongin dengan serbetnya meskipun tidak ada kotoran atau noda pada bibirnya. Jongin memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun.

"Te-terima kasih Sehun." Jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Masih malu bibirnya baru saja dibersihkan oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil lalu, matanya sudah terpaku lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun, apa makanannya tidak enak?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun yang nyaris belum menyentuh makan siangnya.

"Enak kok Hyung. Thehun thuka." Sehun langsung mengambil sendoknya dan menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya meskipun matanya tetap terpaku pada Chanyeol.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun yang kesulitan mengambil daging kepiting dari cangkangnya. Dengan cekatan Sehun mengambil salah satu bagian kepiting diatas meja dan berusaha membuka cangkang keras tersebut.

"Sini biar Hyung bantu." Chanyeol berusaha mengambil kepiting yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kecil Sehun.

"Biar Thehun thaja." Sehun langsung menolak.

"Itu susah sekali lho, sini biar Hyung bantu."

"Tidak mau. Hyung thaja bitha. Thehun pathti bitha." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam karena ia tidak kunjung bisa mengambil daging kepiting tersebut.

"Tuh kan Thehun bitha!" Setelah beberapa menit Sehun berhasil mengambil secuil kecil daging kepiting. Daging itu langsung Sehun letakkan diatas piring Jongin. "Ini untuk Jongin." Sehun berbangga diri karena bisa memberi Jongin daging kepiting setelah bersusah payah.

"Sehun hebat sekali!" Jongin bertepuk tangan memuji kehebatan kekasihnya. Ekspresi Sehun langsung puas mendengar hal tersebut. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya melihat adiknya. Apa dari tadi Sehun….mengikuti gerak-geriknya?

"Baek, kau mau daging ini?" Chanyeol mencoba membuktikan dugaannya dengan melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun. Pacarnya itu hanya mengangguk sambil terus makan. Chanyeol menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sehun selanjutnya.

"Ini untuk Jongin. Jongin mau kan?" Dugaan Chanyeol akurat sekali. Sehun memang mengikuti gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sehun mengikuti aku terus dari tadi." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"Baek, rambutmu lembut sekali hari ini." Chanyeol berusaha menunjukkan hasil pengamatannya pada Baekhyun dengan mempraktekan teorinya sekali lagi.

"Jongin rambutnya baguth deh!" Sehun segera membeo kakaknya. Baekhyun nyaris tersedak makanan yang sedang ia kunyah. Baekhyun ikut menahan tawa bersama Chanyeol, betapa menggemaskan adik kekasihnya ini.

"Rambut Sehun juga bagus. Jongin suka wangi rambut Sehun." Jongin ikut memuji rambut hitam lebat milik Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat tingkah Sehun sepanjang sisa makan siang.

"Jangan tertawa terus. Kau harus tahu kalau sikap Sehun itu mirip sekali seperti dirimu. Jadi kalau dia bertingkah norak pasti itu karena contoh darimu." Baekhyun harus mencubit lengan Chanyeol agar berhenti menertawakan Sehun.

"Aku tidak norak tahu." Chanyeol membela diri dan masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu hanya melihat orang dewasa didepan mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

—

Sehun berlari dari rumah Jongin menuju rumahnya. Anak laki-laki itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan tas besar dipunggung. Kakinya berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

BRAK!

Pintu rumahnya ia buka kasar. Nyonya Oh yang berada didapur hanya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang meskipun ia sudah tahu jika putra bungsunyalah yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Nyonya Oh hapal betul bagaimana suara langkah kaki mungil Sehun.

"HUWAAAAA! JONGIN MENINGGAL!" Nyonya Oh mendengar teriakan dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Suara tangisan Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi hening, hanya saja Nyonya Oh tidak mengerti dengan arti teriakan Sehun barusan. Jongin meninggal?

Jantung Nyonya Oh langsung berdebar sangat cepat. Jongin? Jongin meninggal? Anak tetangganya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri? Anak laki-laki yang selama ini membuat Sehun jadi anak super periang? Nyonya Oh tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan dapur dan mendatangi Sehun. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun jika Jongin meninggalkan anaknya itu selamanya.

"MAMA! JONGIN MENINGGAL! HUWAAAAAA!" Sehun duduk diruang tengah dengan wajah memerah dan dipenuhi air mata.

"Shhh..shhh…Jangan menangis. Bukankah Sehun baru saja dari rumah Jongin? Memangnya Jongin tadi kenapa?" Nyonya Oh semakin panik melihat tangis anaknya yang tambah keras.

"Jongin—hiks—meninggal Ma. Thehun lupa tidak—hiks—memberi Jongin makan tadi pagi—hiks.." Sehun menjelaskan sambil terisak.

Tunggu sebentar. Nyonya Oh merasa ada yang ganjil. Sehun lupa memberi makan Jongin tadi pagi? Sepertinya Jongin tidak akan mati jika hanya sekali tidak sarapan. Lagi pula untuk apa Sehun memberi Jongin makan? Biasanya malah Jongin yang sering membawakan Sehun bekal.

"Ma, nanti Chanyeol Hyung pathti memarahi Thehun hiks. Teruth nanti Nemo akan kethepian tidak ada Jongin hiks.." Nyonya Oh mengehela nafasnya lega. Ternyata bukan Kim Jongin yang meinggal, tapi ikan cantik dari Pulau Jeju yang meninggal.

"Nanti biar mama bilang pada Chanyeol Hyung supaya Sehun tidak dimarahi ya. Jangan menangis lagi sayang.." Nyonya Oh mengelap air mata Sehun. Chanyeol memang sempat menolak keinginan Sehun untuk membawa pulang ikan dari Pulau Jeju, namun Baekhyun berusaha merayu kekasihnya agar mengabulkan keinginan Sehun. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol membelikan dua ikan lucu tersebut untuk Sehun meskipun sambil mengomel.

"La-lalu Nemo bagaimana?"

"Nanti kita cari teman baru untuk Nemo!"

"Baiklah. Bethok ya Ma! Kathihan Nemo nanti kalau kethepian terlalu lama."

"Iya. Besok pulang sekolah kita pergi mencari teman baru untuk Nemo bersama Jongin juga ya." Nyonya Oh lega anaknya sudah tidak menangis histeris lagi.

"Oh iya Jongin! Thehun pathti kena omel karena lupa memberi makan Jongin sampai Jongin meninggal!" Mata Sehun terbelalak. Wajah Sehun langsung cemas. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana untuk memberi tahu kekasihnya bahwa ikan kesayangan mereka meninggal karena kesalahannya. Kira-kira Sehun diomeli tidak ya oleh Jongin?

The End.

Huehehe.

Baru punya inspirasi buat seri yang ini.

Semoga banyak yang suka ya^^

Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan review ya!

Gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction HunKai.

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance

Summary : Hari Valentine sebentar lagi, tapi kenapa Sehun dan Jongin malah bertengkar? HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. One Shot. Chibi.

One Shot

"Hyung, apakah tepungnya kurang banyak?"

"Tidak, segitu saja cukup."

"Setelah itu diaduk terus ya?"

"Iya, kalau tangan Jongin lelah biar Hyung saja."

"Tidak mau. Jongin mau membuat cake ini dengan usaha Jongin sendiri!"

"Hihi, baiklah." Lelaki cantik yang sedang mengaduk adonan cookies hanya tertawa kecil melihat 'adiknya' yang super menggemaskan. Kim Jongin, seorang anak kelas tiga sekolah dasar, bersikeras untuk membuat cookies dengan usahanya sendiri. Bocah itu tidak tahu jika mengaduk adonan yang bagus itu sangat melelahkan, bahkan, si 'kakak' saja kadang-kadang adonannya tidak sempurna jika ia tidak telaten.

"Baek Hyung bisa membuat apa lagi selain cookies cokelat?"

"Uhm, Hyung bisa membuat berbagai macam makanan yang sehari-hari kita makan. Memangnya Jongin mau membuat yang lain juga?"

"Iya, Jongin ingin membuat spageti Hyung. Sehun suka sekali makan spageti buatan Hyung, ajari Jongin resep yang itu juga ya?" Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan menggemaskan.

"Spageti jauh lebih mudah dari pada membuat cookies, Jongin pasti langsung bisa nanti." Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat. Sebagai seorang yang hobi memasak, mengajari anak kecil yang juga tertarik—walaupun tertariknya baru beberapa hari yang lalu—memasak sepertinya.

"Jongin mau memberi Sehun spageti juga?"

"Iya! Jongin akan memberikan spageti sebelum cookies cokelat. Mama bilang kita tidak boleh makan cokelat dengan perut kosong jadi Sehun harus makan spageti dulu sebelum makan cokelat."

"Ah, begitu."

"Apakah Jongin perlu membuat susu cokelat juga?"

"Uhm, menurut Hyung, lebih baik Jongin membawakan Sehun air putih saja."

"Air putih?"

"Karena nanti Sehun kekenyangan kalau minum susu juga. Lebih baik memberikan air putih dingin atau air jeruk saja. Selain itu terlalu banyak makan cokelat malah akan membuat perut Sehun tidak nyaman."

"Woah, Hyung tahu banyak ya tentang makanan dan minuman." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendapat pujian dari bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia dekat dengan pacar adik kekasihnya ini, belum pernah sekalipun Jongin tertarik untuk memasak. Yang Jongin tahu selama ini hanya makan dan makan saja, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun memberikan pandangan baru bagi Jongin. Pandangan bahwa kekasihmu akan lebih lengket padamu jika kau bisa mengambil hati mereka lewat makanan.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin belajar membuat cookies karena sebentar lagi akan Valentine dan Jongin mendengar teman-temannya—juga Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari resep kue untuk dibuat dan hasilnya diberikan pada orang-orang terspesial mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun baru mulai merayakan hari Valentine tahun lalu karena, yah, mereka kan masih bocah. Mana mereka tahu tentang hari Valentine sebelum-sebelumnya. Tahun lalu pun Sehun dan Jongin merayakannya dengan membeli cokelat bersama-sama di supermarket dan dimakan bersama sambil menonton film Disney semalaman. Tahun ini, Jongin ingin merayakan Valentine dengan memberikan cookies spesial untuk Sehun seperti Baekhyun dan teman-temannya!

Hari ini masih seminggu sebelum hari H, jadi Jongin dan Baekhyun masih punya waktu untuk mencoba resep baru. Baekhyun mengajarkan Jongin resep cookies yang masih sederhana, sedangkan dirinya sudah membuat cake yang berlapis-lapis dengan bahan yang mahal dan kesulitan yang tinggi.

Sepanjang hari Minggu ini Jongin dan Baekhyun sibuk berkutat didapur rumah Jongin untuk belajar memasak. Untung saja keluarga Oh sedang sibuk dengan acara keluarga jadi kekasih anak-anak keluarga Oh ini bisa lebih leluasa menghabiskan waktu hari minggu mereka tanpa harus banyak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kekasih mereka.

"Hyung, ketika Valentine, Hyung memberikan apa saja selain cokelat?"

"Apa ya? Biasanya Hyung memberi sapu tangan, kaus kaki. Hanya hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti itu."

"Ah begitu. Jongin juga mau memberikan sesuatu untuk Sehun selain cookies Hyung, tapi Jongin tidak tahu mau memberi apa."

"Jongin beri Sehun surat saja."

"Surat?"

"Iya, Jongin bisa mengungkapkan perasaan Jongin lewat surat."

"Surat ya.." Jongin terdengar tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Hyung rasa Sehun sudah akan sangat senang mendapat cookies buatan Jongin." Baekhyun menyemangati Jongin agar tidak terlalu memikirkan hadiah lain. Bagi Baekhyun, dengan umur semudah Jongin, bisa membuat cookies sendiri sudah sangat hebat.

"Hehehe, pokoknya cookies ini harus enak!"

"Nah, sekarang Jongin hanya perlu fokus belajar membuat cookies dulu! Nanti kalau masih belum enak, akan kita ulangi lagi."

"Hyung baik sekali!"

"Ayo, siapkan loyang untuk memanggang cookies cokelat Jongin!"

"Yeay!" Jongin dengan penuh semangat mengambil loyang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun. Tangan mungil Jongin bekerja keras membentuk cookies agar rapi, berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha membantu Jongin tapi bibir mungil Jongin langsung cemberut. Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Jongin yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung, kalau nanti Jongin tidak bisa-bisa membuat cookies yang enak, apa Sehun akan berubah pikiran untuk menikahi Jongin?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun yang sedang memecah telur refleks menoleh kearah Jongin karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongin barusan. Dari mana Jongin bisa berpikir seperti itu diumur yang masih sangat belia?

Duh, lantai dapur jadi terkena pecahan telur kan.

—

"Jongin!"

"Hm?"

"Jongin?"

"Apa?"

"Nanti sore pulang denganku, mau?"

"Tidak mau Kris. Jongin akan pulang dengan Sehun."

"Nanti kita mampir ke kedai es krim."

"Jongin tidak mau es krim."

"Ayolah, sekali saja.

"Tidak mau."

"Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari bersama Sehun?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Ugh. Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas Sehun." Jongin dengan langkah secepat yang ia bisa berjala menuju kelas Sehun yang berada dilantai dua. Jongin ingin mengembalikan spidol warna-warni Sehun yang tadi pagi ia pinjam.

Kris, anak yang sama yang dulu pernah bertengkar dengan Sehun karena dirinya juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Jongin tidak pernah membenci Kris, tapi Sehun sering berkata kalau ia tidak suka melihat Kris yang dekat-dekat dengan dirinya.

Jongin memahami perasaan Sehun karena ia juga merasakan hal itu ketika Luhan, teman sekelas Sehun, mendekati Sehun. Sebagai pacar yang baik, Jongin menjaga sedikit jarak dari Kris. Tidak menjauhi, hanya sedikit menjaga jarak karena kadang-kadang Kris memang kelewatan ketika sedang berusaha mendekatinya.

"—sudah aku berikan pada Sehun!"

"Sungguh? Dia menerimanya? Kau jadi memberinya cokelat yang kemarin?"

"Hihi, Sehun menerimanya! Aku menambah cokelat agar dia menyukaiku."

"Wah, semoga berhasil ya!

Langkah kaki Jongin melambat mendengar nama Sehun disebut oleh kedua gadis yang berjalan didepannya. Seluruh tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba terasa panas, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang berani mencoba membuat Sehun menyukai orang lain selain dirinya?! Jongin tidak memanggil gadis itu dan membiarkannya berlalu.

"—sudah empat orang lho!"

"Empat?"

"Woah, bukan kah Sehun pacarnya Jongin?"

"Memang."

"Sehun sangat populer ya."

"Iya, Jongin pasti senang punya pacar seperti Sehun, dia kan—-"

Telinga Jongin lagi-lagi menangkap pembicaraan yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Apakah empat orang yang dibicarakan entah siapa yang berjalan dibelakangnya itu orang-orang yang memberi Sehun cokelat juga? Kepala Jongin rasanya semakin panas membayangkan Sehun makan cokelat pemberian orang-orang yang berniat mengambil Sehun darinya. Lagi pula, kenapa Sehun menerima pemberian mereka?!

"Hei Jong! Mencari Sehun?" Salah seorang anak kelas Sehun berpapasan dengannya ditangga.

"Iya, apakah dia ada dikelas?"

"Ada kok."

Jongin menaiki tangga sambil menahan kesal. Teman-teman Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Jongin sudah tahu jika lelaki manis itu pasti mencari kekasih tampannya. Hanya saja, kenapa wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu terlihat sedikit…berbeda?

Kepala Jongin mengintip dulu sebelum masuk kedalam kelas Sehun. Dan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat benar-benar membuat Jongin mendidih. Didepan Sehun, ada seorang anak lelaki yang entah siapa namanya menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Sehun. Kotak itu berwarna merah muda dengan pita putih menghiasinya.

"Sehun?" Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kelas Sehun dengan wajah dingin.

"He-hei Jong!" Sehun terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa dia yang kelima?"

"Huh?"

"Jongin tanya, apakah dia yang kelima?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Entah kenapa Jongin ingin menangis sekarang, kemarahannya tidak bisa tumpah dan hanya bisa ungkapkan dengan air mata.

Tanpa Jongin dan Sehun sadari, si anak lelaki tadi hanya meletakkan kotak merah muda yang akan ia berikan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin. Melihat pemilik resmi Sehun datang, pasti membuat si anak lelaki itu takut bukan?

"The-thehun tidak paham.."

"Hiks..kenapa Sehun menerima cokelat pemberian orang lain?" Mata cantik Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kok Jongin tahu?" Sehun terkejut sekali Jongin bisa tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang memberinnya cokelat.

"Hiks..Sehun jahat." Jongin meletakkan spidol warna-warni Sehun diatas meja disamping kotak merah muda dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jongin! Jongin!" Sehun mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlari menuruni tangga. Untung saja Sehun sering bermain bola dengan Chanyeol, jadi larinya jauh lebih cepat dari Jongin. "Jongin!"

"Hiks.." Sehun berhasil tangan Jongin dan menariknya agar mengikutinya ke taman sekolah. Untung saja jam istirahat sudah usai jadi taman itu sudah nyaris kosong, hanya beberapa anak-anak yang beberapa tingkat diatas mereka masih berada disana.

"Kenapa Sehun menerima cokelat?" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Sehun yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memangnya ia tahu kenapa banyak orang yang memberinya cokelat bahkan sebelum hari Valentine?

"Thehun..Thehun.." Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kekasihnya meneteskan air mata.

"Thehun menerima cokelat mereka karena Thehun tidak tahu bagaimana menolaknya." Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kebingungan. "Tapi Thehun tidak akan memakan cokelat dari mereka kok!"

"Hiks.."

"Jongin jangan menangith lagi ya, Thehun benar-benar tidak akan memakan cokelat dari mereka kok." Sehun mengusap pipi tembam Jongin yang dibasahi air mata. Ah, sudah kelas tiga sekolah dasar tapi cengengnya Jongin tidak berkurang juga.

"Jongin hanya kesal kenapa mereka semua memberikan coklat pada Sehun, padahal kan mereka tahu kalau Sehun pacar Jongin!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Uhm, Thehun tahu kok kalau Jongin kethal. Thehun juga kethal kalau ada orang lain yang memberikan Jongin cokelat." Sehun jadi kesal sendiri mengingat tadi pagi-pagi sekali Kris sudah menyodorkan cokelat pada Jongin. Untung saja waktu itu ada Sehun, jadi cokelat yang diberikan Kris ada ditangan Sehun.

"Hari ini kan belum Valentine, jadi themua cokelat yang diberikan pada Thehun bukan hadiah Valentine. Nanti cokelat yang akan Thehun terima dihari Valentine hanya cokelat dari Jongin thaja! Jangan menangith lagi ya.."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham. Sungguh beruntung dirinya karena hari Valentine jatuh pada hari Sabtu dimana mereka tidak ke sekolah. Beberapa anak-anak memang memberikan cokelat pada orang terspesial mereka disekolah sehari sebelum hari H, termasuk teman-teman sekolah yang menyukai Sehun.

Sehun tahu jika kekasihnya akan memberikannya cokelat di hari Valentine tapi ia tidak tahu cokelat seperti apa. Jongin hanya menjanjikan Sehun cokelat di hari Valentine yang pasti akan Sehun terima dengan senang hati. Tapi tidak ia sangka, pada hari ini Sehun menerima begitu banyak cokelat dan itu membuat Jongin kesal.

"Nanti pulang tunggu Thehun depan kelath ya.." Sehun berkata sambil terus mengusap-usap pipi Jongin, memastikan tidak ada lagi air mata yang membasahi wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Jongin kembali ke kelas ya.." Jongin berkata pelan. "Awas kalau Sehun makan cokelat selain pemberian Jongin." Jongin sempat-sempatnya mengancam Sehun dengan wajah marahnya yang sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Iya! Thehun janji!" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengantar Jongin kembali ke kelasnya. Senyum Sehun terus mengembang sepanjang hari itu karena Jongin cemburu dengan orang-orang yang memberi Sehun cokelat. Sehun masih ingat kata-kata Chanyeol jika cemburu adalah tanda sayang. Karena Jongin cemburu seperti tadi, berarti Jongin sayang sekali padanya!

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi.

Sehun nyaris berlari keluar kelasnya untuk menjemput Jongin. Langkah Sehun begitu riang setiap kali bel pulang berbunyi, tapi kali ini berbeda. Sehun luar biasa bersemangat ketika bel pulang berbunyi hari ini. Besok adalah Valentine dan Sehun sudah sangat menunggu-nunggu hari itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia dan Jongin mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merayakan Valentine.

Sehun langsung bersemangat untuk mengajak Jongin makan malam berdua dibawah lampu hias yang cantik dan dikelilingi bunga-bunga. Jongin juga ikut bersemangat untuk memberikan Sehun cokelat buatan sendiri. Tidak terasa, besok sudah hari Valentine. Sehun sudah membayangkan cokelat apa yang akan diberikan Jongin padanya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti melihat pintu kelas Jongin yang dikerubungi banyak sekali orang. Dengan penasaran, Sehun ikut berkerumun didepan kelas Jongin. Pemandangan didepan matanya membuat Sehun mengepalkan kesepuluh jari mungilnya. Jongin, Kim Jongin-nya, kekasihnya, dikerumuni tiga orang anak laki-laki.

"—hanya menerima cokelat saja memang salah ya? Aku sudah membelinya dengan susah payah!"

"Ma-maaf.." Jongin yang masih duduk dibangkunya menjawab lirih.

"Sehun juga banyak menerima cokelat pemberian orang lain!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudah Jong terima saja!" Salah seorang anak kelas Jongin berteriak agar Jongin menerima pemberian cokelat dari tiga orang yang sedari tadi bersikeras memberikan cokelat Valentine.

"Jangan!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara melengking.

"Se-sehun…?" Jongin terkejut mendengar suara Sehun yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Sehun merangsek maju diantara kerumunan dan berjalan mendekati meja Jongin. Ketiga anak lelaki yang dua diantaranya lebih besar dan lebih tua dari Sehun hanya tersenyum mengejek kedatangan Sehun.

Jongin mengiggit bibirnya ketakutan melihat wajah marah Sehun. Dulu, Sehun sering sekali bertengkar dengan Kris karena dirinya—sampai sekarang masih sebenarnya, dan kini ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sehun sama seperti ekspresi ketika Sehun akan menghajar Kris.

"Sehun…jangan…" Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Sehun takut.

BUGH!

"Sehun!" Jongin menjerit melihat Sehun memberikan pukulan pertamanya pada anak yang paling besar.

BUGH!

Tangan mungil Sehun menghantam pipi anak lainnya. Melihat Sehun yang mengamuk, anak terakhir yang tadi memaksa Jongin untuk menerima cokelat pemberiaannya langsung melarikan diri.

"Kau berani?!" Salah seorang kakak tingkat yang dipukul Sehun tadi bangkit dan bersiap untuk membalas pukulan Sehun. Dengan gesit Sehun menghindar namun Sehun tidak memperhitungkan jika lawannya berjumlah dua orang.

Satu anak yang tadi sempat dipukulnya menarik kerah seragam Sehun dan menghantam bibir Sehun dengan kuat. Jongin yang masih duduk dikursi sudah menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya mengalir deras dari mata cantiknya karena ketakutan melihat Sehun yang dipukul oleh kakak kelas mereka.

"Hey sudah!" Beberapa anak yang sedari tadi menonton ada yang memberanikan diri untuk melerai pertengkaran Sehun dengan dua anak lainnya. Sehun yang awalnya masih ingin memberi pukulan lagi pada kakak-kakak kelasnya itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Jongin yang menangis.

"Ayo pulang." Sehun membenahi baju seragamnya yang berantakan dan menggandeng Jongin agar meninggalkan kelas. Tidak lupa Sehun membawa tasnya dan tas Jongin, pandangan anak-anak mengikuti Sehun dan Jongin hingga mereka menghilang menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan menangith lagi Jong.." Sehun berkata lirih melihat Jongin yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Saat ini Sehun baru menyesal sudah berkelahi, melakukan suatu hal yang paling dibenci Jongin. Dihadapan Jongin lagi.

"Thehun minta maaf.." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil terus menggandeng tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin karena rasa takutnya tadi. "Thehun janji—"

"Sehun selalu berjanji pada Jongin untuk berhenti berkelahi dengan Kris, tapi sekarang Sehun malah berkelahi dengan orang lain." Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Jo—"

"Jongin benci Sehun. Harusnya Sehun tadi bisa tidak usah memukul mereka. Jongin kan tidak menerima cokelat dari mereka." Jongin berkata sambil terus menangis.

"Maaf Jong.." Sehun hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf.

"SEHUN!" Sebuah suara lantang memanggil nama Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Luhan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menghilang dari muka bumi sekarang, kenapa Luhan datangnya tepat sekali sih disaat Jongin sedang marah padanya?

"Sehuniniuntukmuterimayadadah!" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan dengan paksa sebatang cokelat yang berhiaskan pita merah muda pada tangan Sehun. Belum sempat Sehun menolak atau mengatakan sepatah kata, Luhan sudah berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

"Thehun akan…" Sehun langsung melihat wajah Jongin yang kini benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Sehun tahu, Jongin benar-benar kesal sekarang dari sorot mata tajam itu. "…membuangnya."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Langkah kaki Jongin menghentak-hentak dan Sehun bisa mendengar omelan dari bibir mungil Jongin.

"Jongin! Tunggu Thehun!"

"Jongin tidak mau pulang bareng Sehun! Pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Ta-tapi.." Sehun bingung lagi. Rumah mereka kan searah, andaikan mereka tidak pulang bersama, jalur yang mereka lewati sama. Harus lewat mana Sehun kalau tidak lewat jalan ini?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, nasibnya sial sekali sih hari ini. Tadi pagi Jongin sudah ngambek karena Sehun menerima cokelat dari lima orang yang berbeda, lalu emosinya terpancing dan membuat Jongin ketakutan hingga menangis, yang terakhir Jongin tidak mau pulang bersamanya. Padahal Sehun paling suka menggandeng tangan Jongin ketika mereka berjalan pulang kerumah Jongin.

Dengan berat hati Sehun berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Jongin. Tas Jongin masih dia bawa, yah, paling tidak nanti Sehun punya alasan untuk berbicara pada Jongin lagi sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya. Dalam hatinya Sehun membatin, _andaikan tidak ada aturan aneh itu.._

—

"Jongin kok tidak membuat cookies?"

"Tidak ah, malas!"

"Malas? Jongin tidak jadi memberikan cookies untuk Sehun?"

"Tidak jadi!"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecil, pasti anak tunggalnya ini sedang marahan dengan Sehun. Jarang memang Sehun dan Jongin bertengkar, kalaupun bertengkar biasanya hanya beberapa jam. Kali ini sepertinya permasalahannya sedikit serius sampai Jongin terus bermain dengan anjingnya diakhir pekan. Padahal, biasanya setiap Sabtu dan Minggu pagi Jongin akan rewel ingin pergi kerumah Sehun.

"Yakin? Ini kan Valentine." Jongin diam saja dan masih terus mengelus-elus perut Monggu yang tertidur dikarpet ruang tengahnya. "Wah, percuma dong Jongin sudah berhari-hari belajar membuat spageti dan cookies bersama Baekhyun Hyung. Padahal kalau Sehun merasakan cookies buatan Jongin, pasti Sehun akan semakin menyayangi Jongin dan akan mengajak Jongin bermain setiap hari."

Gerakan Jongin berhenti. Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat reaksi polos anaknya. Tanpa cookies dari Jongin, Sehun pun sudah sangat menyayangi Jongin dan tidak pernah absen seharipun bermain bersama Jongin. Nyonya Kim meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

Jongin memang masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Bukan hanya karena Sehun yang berkelahi dengan kakak kelasnya tapi juga karena Luhan. Berani-beraninya Luhan memberikan Sehun cokelat dihadapannya, dan Sehun menerimanya! Jongin tahu sih jika Sehun secara terpaksa 'menerima' cokelat itu, tapi kan tetap saja! Harusnya Sehun menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggung! Seperti ketika Jongin dipaksa menerima pemberian cokelat oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"Mongguuuuu, Jongin harus membuatkan Sehun cookies tidak?" Jongin berbaring disamping anjingnya. "Jongin masih kesal pada Sehun."

Guk!

"Haruskah? Tapi Sehun saja sama sekali tidak kesini atau menelepon rumah.."

Guk!

"Iya iya, Jongin akan membuat cookies!" Jongin menciumi anjingnya dulu sebelum melangkah menuju dapur. Tangan mungilnya sudah bergerak gesit mengeluarkan tepung, telur dan berbagai macam bahan lainnya yang digunakan untuk membuat cookies.

Tiga jam kemudian Jongin sudah menata cookies-cookies cokelat didalam kotak berbentuk hati. Tangannya bergerak pelan-pelan memastikan tidak ada cookies yang retak apalagi patah, sesekali bibirnya tersenyum lalu merengut. Jongin masih mengoceh sendiri kenapa Sehun sama sekali tidak ke rumahnya, atau meneleponnya, atau melakukan apapun! Ini kan hari Valentine! Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengucapkan apapun. Padahal kemarin-kemarin Sehun berjanji akan menghabiskan seharian bersamanya dihari Valentine.

Ugh, andaikan tidak ada aturan aneh itu!

Saat ini sudah pukul dua belas siang. Jongin sudah mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Cookies-nya juga sudah siap. Spageti-nya sudah dikemas rapi juga didalam kotak bekal berbentuk Mickey. Jongin masih duduk diatas kasurnya, otaknya berpikir keras. Apakah ia harus ke rumah Sehun? Masa marahan tiba-tiba memberikan Sehun cokelat dan spageti. Tapi…Jongin kangen Sehun.

Surat..

Sepertinya usulan Baekhyun untuk menulis surat sebagai hadiah tambahan adalah ide yang bagus. Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajarnya. Dikeluarkan sebuah kertas bercorak Mickey dan pensil yang dihiasi kepala Mickey diujungnya.

 _Halo Sehun.._

 _Selamat Hari Valentine!_

 _Jongin membuatkan Sehun cookies cokelat dan spageti! Sehun harus makan spageti-nya dulu ya, sebelum makan cookies. Supaya Sehun tidak sakit perut karena Jongin membuatkan cookies cokelatnya banyaaaaak sekali._

 _Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi kok karena kemarin Sehun menerima banyak cokelat dari orang lain. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun hanya ingin cokelat dari Jongin! Jongin juga sudah tidak marah lagi karena Sehun berkelahi, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. Jangan berkelahi dengan Kris, dengan kakak kelas atau siapapun! Jongin sedih melihat Sehun dipukul seperti kemarin._

 _Sehun apakah marah pada Jongin? Jongin menunggu Sehun sepanjang pagi tapi Sehun tidak kerumah Jongin. Kemarin Jongin sama sekali tidak menerima pemberian cokelat dari siapapun kok!_

 _Oh iya, Valentine tahun depan Sehun boleh menerima cokelat dari siapapun, asalkan hanya cokelat dari Jongin yang Sehun makan. Sehun tidak boleh makan cokelat pemberian siapapun ya di hari Valentine selain dari Jongin, nanti kalau Sehun tidak jadi menikah dengan Jongin, gimana?_

 _Tangan Jongin capek menulis panjang sekali._

 _Jangan lupa menggosok gigi setelah makan cookies._

 _Jongin sayaaaaang sekali pada Sehun, jangan marahan lagi ya. Jongin kangen Sehun._

 _Dadah Sehun._

 _Dari Jongin._

Jongin membaca surat yang barusan ia tulis dengan tulisan ceker ayam. Senyum terlukis dibibirnya menunjukkan ia puas dengan hasil tulisannya. Baru kali ini Jongin menulis surat dan ternyata menulis surat itu menyenangkan! Jongin mengeluarkan amplop bermotif Mickey—lagi—dari laci meja belajarnya. Dimasukkannya surat buatannya dan tersenyum senang. Sekarang saatnya menuju rumah Sehun.

"Bibi? Sehun ada?" Jongin sudah sampai rumah Sehun kurang dari lima menit dan disambut oleh Nyonya Oh yang sedang membawa sebuket bunga berwarna putih cantik.

"Jo-jongin?" Nyonya Oh terkejut melihat kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Selamat siang Bibi! Jongin mau mencari Sehun!"

"Ah, Sehun…Sehun…sedang menonton TV didalam." Nyonya Oh terlihat sedikit gugup dengan kedatangan Jongin. Seharusnya sebagai orang tua kedua Jongin, melihat kedatangan Jongin yang sering tiba-tiba sudah tidak kaget lagi dong.

"Jongin masuk ya!"

"Iya." Jongin masuk menuju ruang tengah rumah keluarga Oh yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Disana, dibalik sofa cokelat yang menghadap televisi, Jongin bisa melihat kepala Sehun.

"Sehun.." Jongin memanggil pelan nama Sehun.

"Hm? Hohin?" Kepala Sehun menoleh menuju sumber suara, menuju kekasihnya. Sehun terlihat senang melihat kedatangan Jongin, dengan semangat ia mendatangi Jongin yang berdiri terpaku melihat keadaannya.

"Sehun?! Sehun kenapa?!" Jongin begitu terkejut melihat wajah Sehun hingga kantung kertas yang ia bawa berisikan spageti dan cookies jatuh. Bibir Sehun bengkak dan berwarna merah.

"Hini halena hemalin, haah ya.." Sehun berbicara dengan kalimat tidak jelas. Terlihat sekali jika Sehun kesakitan dengan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Hah?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hini halena hemalin. Hahi halam henghak hahi halam."

"Hah?" Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, melihat Sehun kesulitan bicara dan terus-terusan berjengit setiap mengeluarkan sepatah kata membuat Jongin ikut merasakan sakit.

"Hiks..sakit sekali ya?" Jongin yang sangat cengeng langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Hahan hehangith.." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Jongin semakin meneteskan air matanya. Jari-jari Sehun langsung mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipi gembul pacarnya. Sehun memeluk Jongin yang terisak dan berbisik dengan bahasa anehnya supaya Jongin berhenti menangis.

"Hyung!" Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas. "Sehun kenapa Hyung?!"

"Uhm, itu karena kemarin dia berkelahi. Tadi malam bengkak besar sekali sekarang sudah lebih baik." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan senyum sabar.

"Apakah Sehun akan seperti itu selamanya?" Jongin bertanya cemas.

"Tidak kok, nanti malam akan kempes."

"Huft, Jongin pikir Sehun akan seperti itu selamanya." Jongin berkata lega sambil mengusap sisa air matanya. "Sehun duduk lagi saja, Jongin akan menemani Sehun sampai Sehun sembuh." Jongin langsung cerewet menyuruh Sehun duduk lagi diatas sofa dan menyusun bantal sofa semampunya.

"Apakah Sehun mau makan? Atau mau minum?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Apa Sehun mau pakai selimut Mickey? Jongin ambilkan boneka Mickey kesukaan Sehun ya." Jongin baru saja akan melangkah menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sehun berada tapi tangan mungil Sehun menarik lengannya.

"Hohin hihini haha."

"Hah?" Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan, tapi melihat tangan Sehun yang menahan dirinya dan menunjuk tempat kosong disamping Sehun, Jongin mengira-ngira jika Sehun ingin ia duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun ingin Jongin duduk disini?" Sehun mengangguk. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan tangan Sehun langsung menggenggam tangannya. Pipi Jongin langsung menghangat merasakan betapa nyamannya merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan dengan manja menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin. "Kita nonton film kesukaan Sehun mau? Yang uhm, Cars?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa mau nonton yang lain?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tangan Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya. Jongin awalnya bingung tapi begitu ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sehun, pacarnya itu tersenyum senang meskipun dengan sedikit kesakitan.

"Sehun mau Jongin elus-elus kepalanya?" Sehun mengangguk. Jongin dengan senang hati mengelus-elus kepala Sehun yang bersender dibahunya. Jika biasanya Jongin adalah pihak yang selalu dimanja-manja Sehun, tapi ketika Sehun sedang sakit, manjanya Sehun bisa berkali-kali lipat dari kemanjaan Jongin. Keluarga Sehun saja sampai kewalahan kalau Sehun sudah kumat manjanya.

"Uh, manisnya.." Chanyeol kembali lagi ke ruang tengah setelah entah dari mana.

"Hehehe." Jongin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Jangan menggoda mereka lagi!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Baekhyun Hyung?" Jongin mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sosok kakaknya yang satu lagi tapi dengan adanya Sehun yang bersandar manja dipundaknya membuat gerakan Jongin tidak leluasa.

"Halo Jongin!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada diruang tengah dan mengacak rambut dikepala Jongin.

"Selamat siang Hyung!" Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian manis seka—" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada riang namun kalimatnya tidak selesai karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mengganggu mereka lagi akan kuhajar kau sampai mati!" Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya seolah akan memukul Chanyeol.

"Iya iya, tidak lagi!" Chanyeol meringis melihat kegalakan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Chanyeol Hyung mengganggu apa?" Jongin bertanya tidak mengerti. Sepertinya dia dan Sehun baik-baik saja dari tadi, Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanya mengacak rambut Jongin sekali lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Setelah itu Baekhyun malah menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggeret pacar raksasanya itu meninggalkan ruang tengah. Jongin sampai keheranan melihat tingkah dua orang dewasa itu.

"Memangnya Chanyeol Hyung mengganggu Sehun dan Jongin ya?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang kepalanya masib ia elus-elus. Sehun diam saja, tidak bereaksi dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sehun?" Jongin mencoba melihat wajah Sehun.

"Eh? Sehun tidur?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Pelan-pelan Jongin mengangkat kepala Sehun dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya.

"Sehun tampan sekali.." Jongin mengamati wajah Sehun yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Meskipun bibirnya bengkak dan memar, hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan bocah ini.

"Hihi, Sehun terasa kalau kepalanya sudah tidak dielus-elus." Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang mengerang dan mengerutkan dahinya begitu tangan mungil Jongin tidak lagi membelai rambutnya.

—

"Bibi, apakah spageti-nya masih bisa dimakan?"

"Bisa kok, jangan khawatir."

"Benarkah? Rasanya tidak aneh Bi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Coba ini Jongin cicipi."

"Hm, iya masih enak!"

"Nah, sekarang Jongin duduk saja bersama Sehun. Biar Bibi antarkan nanti spageti-nya kesana."

"Baik Bi, terima kasih." Jongin terssenyum lebar dan meninggalkan dapur menuju teras belakang rumah besar Sehun. Disana ada meja berhiaskan bunga dan sebuah lilin aroma terapi. Jongin berjalan malu-malu kearah Sehun yang sudah duduk disalah satu dari dua kursi yang disediakan.

"Uhm, Sehun sudah bisa makan?"

"Tentu thaja bitha!" Sehun menjawab riang dan berusaha tersenyum lebar, tapi bibirnya masih nyeri.

"Tapi cookies kan—"

"Pokoknya Thehun mau makan cookieth buatan Jongin!"

"Baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan ya."

"Hum!" Sehun mengangguk riang. Keduanya memang sedang mengadakan 'dinner romantis' atau bisa lebih disebut makan sore karena saat ini masih jam enam sore. Matahari saja belum sepenuhnya terbenam, masih ada semburat orange yang menghiasi langit dan hal itu malah menambah keromantisan pasangan kecil ini.

Satu jam yang lalu, Sehun baru bangun dari tidur siangnya yang sangat lelap karena pengaruh obat. Jongin juga ikut tertidur dengan tangan masih menyentuh kepala Sehun. Begitu keduanya terbangun, Jongin langsung teringat dengan spageti yang ia buat. Melihat Jongin yang matanya berkaca-kaca, ibu Sehun langsung menenangkan Jongin dan membantu Jongin menyelamatkan spageti-nya.

Sore itu juga, Jongin diberi kejutan yang sangat manis oleh Sehun yang dibantu keluarganya. Diteras belakang rumah Sehun, mereka menyiapkan sebuah makan malam yang menurut Sehun dan Jongin sudah sangat romantis. Meja teras yang ada disana diberi taplak meja yang cantik dan diberi hiasan vas berisi bunga juga sebuah lilin yang beraroma segar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berperan menjadi pelayan sementara Sehun berdiri canggung disamping meja yang digunakan untuk dinner dengan mata bersinar-sinar dan pipi yang memerah karena malu. Jongin sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat kejutan yang disiapkan Sehun untuknya, ternyata Sehun peduli dengannya dan tidak melupakan perayaan hari Valentine mereka. Jongin begitu senang bisa makan malam seperti yang biasa orang-orang dewasa lakukan. Dengan bunga, dengan lilin dan suasana yang romantis.

"Sehun, Jongin punya hadiah lagi untuk Sehun." Jongin menggenggam surat yang tadi ia tulis dengan gugup.

"Eh? Hadiah lagi?"

"Iya, hanya hadiah kecil kok.." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah amplop kearah Sehun. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Sehun menerima surat yang diberikan Jongin dan segera membacanya. Jongin terus menunduk sementara Sehun membaca suratnya. Tangan Jongin meremas kemejanya gelisah.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Thehun thuka thekali dengan themua hadiah dari Jongin." Sehun berkata dengan senyum kecil. "Thehun juga minta maaf kemarin berkelahi padahal Thehun thelalu berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Thehun sampai rumah kemarin langsung dimarahi oleh mama karena berkelahi dan malamnya Thehun langthung thakit." Sehun menjelaskan.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Thehun juga kangen Jongin tapi mama tidak membolehkan Thehun ke rumah Jongin karena thakitnya parah sekali tadi pagi."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Jongin sudah memaafkan Sehun kok dari tadi pagi, Monggu yang bilang kalau Jongin tidak boleh marah lama-lama pada Sehun."

"Monggu?"

"Iya, dia bilang begitu pada Jongin.

"Woah, Monggu baik thekali!"

"Makanya jangan sering mengomeli Monggu." Jongin mencibirkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Sehun memang sering kesal pada Monggu karena kadang-kadang Monggu bisa mengambil seluruh perhatian Jongin yang seharusnya hanya untuknya.

"Oh iya! Kata Chanyeol Hyung, kalau hanya menerima cokelat pemberian orang lain dihari Valentine, kita masih bisa menikah kok! Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kita menerima cokelat pemberian orang lain!"

"Benarkah?!" Jongin terlihat langsung bersemangat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Iya!"

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan dua anak kecil itu hanya meringis. Baekhyun berkali-kali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah memelas.

"Dasar kau kakak yang bodoh!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf jutaan kali Baek."

"Gara-gara kau adikmu jadi babak belur!"

"Jangan dimarahi lagi, aku sudah dimarahi mama dan papaku semalaman."

"Kau memang pantas untuk dimarahi!"

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol yang menyebabkan Sehun babak belur? Memangnya apa mungkin Chanyeol menghajar Sehun? Adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi? Chanyeol memang secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab adiknya berkelahi kemarin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Sehun dan Jongin sedang begitu bersemangat menyambut hari Valentine, Chanyeol mengerjai keduanya. Chanyeol berkata jika mereka menerima cokelat apalagi memakan pemberian orang lain, maka mereka harus menikah. Sehun dan Jongin sontak langsung percaya dan berjanji tidak akan menerima cokelat pemberian siapapun selain dari masing-masing.

Ucapan Chanyeol ini menjadi akar pertengkaran Sehun dan Jongin kemarin. Dan sesampainya Sehun dirumah kemarin sore, penghuni rumah keluarga Oh langsung dikagetkan dengan bibir Sehun yang membiru. Dengan polosnya Sehun menceritakan seluruh kejadian dan Chanyeol langsung dimarahi habis-habisan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol pun mengatakan pada Sehun jika menerima cokelat tidak apa-apa asalkan jangan memakannya.

Sehun yang sakit menyebabkan ia tidak bisa segera memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin. Untung saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersedia membantu Sehun untuk berbaikan dengan Jongin. Tapi ternyata Jongin sudah datang terlebih dahulu, menjadi lebih mudah bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk membantu pasangan kecil itu merayakan Valentine.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ibu Sehun datang membawakan spageti yang dibuat Sehun dengan piring Mickey dan garpu yang berhiaskan Mickey juga. Sehun dan Jongin segera memulai makan malam mereka. Jongin berkali-kali membantu Sehun yang masih kesulitan makan dengan bibir bengkak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta anggota keluarga Oh menonton dua anak kecil itu dari dalam ruang tengah yang berhubungan langsung dengan teras belakang.

Mereka semua menatap gemas Sehun dan Jongin yang menurut mereka pasangan kecil yang sangat manis. Keduanya tidak tahan saling berjauhan atau saling mendiamkan. Menonton pasangan ini makan malam lebih menarik dari pada merayakan Valentine dengan pasangan masing-masih. Alhasil, malam itu yang merayakan Valentine hanyalah Sehun dan Jongin saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta pasangan suami istri Oh hanya mengobrol di ruang tengah sambil menonton Sehun dan Jongin yang begitu mesra.

—

"Jongin tidak thakit tapi makan mathih kotor semua." Sehun mengelap bibir Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu.

"Hehehe, habis spageti-nya panjang sekali. Susah dimakan." Jongin menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dilap Sehun. Pipinya merah sekali sepanjang makan malam. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar dan bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Jongin manith thekali kalau terthenyum."

"Uh, Se-sehun juga tampan kalau tersenyum."

"Thehun thedang jelek hari ini. Lihat ini bibir Thehun bengkak theperti ikan."

"Sehun tetap tampan kok."

"Benarkah? Lebih tampan dari Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Sehun selalu lebih tampan dari Chanyeol Hyung." Jongin menjawab malu-malu. Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Jongin.

Cup!

"Jongin juga thelalu yang paling manith dan paling cantik." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin pelan. Pipi Jongin yang sudah merah menjadi semakin merah. Di ruang tengah sana, empat orang dewasa yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari teras belakang, bersorak riuh melihat kecupan Sehun pada Jongin.

Bagi mereka, Valentine tahun ini adalah Valentine paling manis karena pasangan ini membuat hari ini menjadi terasa begitu romantis.

The End

Huehehe.

Author lagi males ngelanjutin seri yang lain nih huhu.

Bukan males sih, cuma lagi engga ada ide wkwk.

Semoga suka ya sama one shot yang ini, bikinnya dari tengah malem baru jadi pagi-pagi begini. Kalau hasilnya sedikit kurang memuaskan, Author mohon maaf soalnya ngetik sambil setengah sadar tapi dikepala idenya mengalir..

Maaf tadi kehapus yaampun, padahal cuma mau benerin typo. Maafkan Author yang sedikit kampungan ya :(

Sempet baca tadi ada yang review kalo mereka pacaran terlalu dewasa hehe

Emang sedikit terlalu dewasa sih, tapi melihat realita anak kelas tiga SD yang udah banyak pacar-pacaran jadi…gapapa ya? Wkwkwk

Apalagi anak jaman sekarang udah pinter-pinter, ngerti banyak cinta-cintaan #alesan

Yang penting Sehun dan Jongin masih cute dan innocent, kan pacarannya dijagain sama mommy, daddy dan kakak-kakak.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran^^

Selamat hari Senin ya hihi, dipuasin males-malesan sambil baca ff seharian wkwk


End file.
